


A Lewis and a Half

by xfayewrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A hint of smut at the end, Fluff, Multi, Pre-Age of Ultron, bucky is a baby whisperer, darcy lewis is a mom, idk it's cute indulge me, let's just say that bucky came back to steve right after winter soldier ok? ok, like the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, the entire time line is a little bit iffy either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayewrites/pseuds/xfayewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark decides that he wants Jane Foster among his scientists, things change rapidly for Darcy Lewis and her newborn daughter-- especially when she realizes that Captain America and his boyfriend have a sweet spot for both Lewis girls, not just the one in diapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank God for Thor, really.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea in my head for a while and just had to write it out, as it was blocking my other story, haha. It's supposed to be something cute-- there's little to no angst in this whole thing. Basically an entire ball of fluff and maybe a sprinkle of smut at the end-- we'll see. So far I have 5 chapters planned out, but don't quote me on this. I may split the fifth into two parts, if it ends up being too long.
> 
> So, enjoy and thank you for reading c:

“Well, someone has to be compensating for something here.”

 

Darcy had to shield her eyes from the sun, her head tilted up to the bright sky as she stared up the Avengers Tower, trying to estimate just how high it was. “Mhm?” Jane muttered under her breath, her focus clearly not on their new home but rather on the equations she had been working on the entire car ride. Erik, bless his soul, had organized for a car to bring them, so neither Darcy nor Jane had to be driving. Jane was too preoccupied with  _ SCIENCE! _ to master driving in New York city, and Darcy?

 

Well, Darcy spent the entire car-ride cleaning baby-puke off the seats. Mara, in all her cuteness, had an acute  _ hatred _ for both flying and car rides, leaving Darcy with no other choice than to pack two outfits she could change (for both her and the baby) every time they went somewhere. Now, the baby was sleeping angelically in the portable car seat, exhausted from the day-long travel it had taken them to get from Oslo to New York. While Mara had been changed into clean clothes as soon as they stopped in front of the Tower, Darcy’s sweater was still sporting some obvious battle wounds in the form of wet patches. She didn’t even want to know how she smelled.

 

“Should we go inside?” Jane asked suddenly, surprising Darcy with her awareness-- apparently, the equation hadn’t quite worked out in her head and she was eager to get it down on paper. “Yeah. Is there a bathroom I can use before we go meet our new boss, though? I’d rather not have baby puke on me.” Jane seemed to just then notice the state of her intern-come-assistant’s clothing, before nodding quickly, her nose wrinkled slightly.

 

“Yeah, let’s find one first. I’ll take Mara, you-- “Jane moved her hand vaguely in the direction of Darcy’s sweater and Darcy grinned. “Way to make me feel confident, Janey.” Darcy grabbed her diaper bag that didn’t only contain Mara’s things, but also her own change of clothes and made her way into the foyer. Jane thankfully grabbed Mara and carefully followed, using slow steps to not wake the kid. In the Foyer, they were quickly greeted by an overly excited assistant, who wrinkled his nose at the look of Darcy and  _ of course _ quickly showed them to the Foyer bathroom. Jane stayed outside, sitting uncomfortably in one of the chairs with Mara next to her, looking as though the child was a bomb about to explode. Jane had been probably the only one  _ not _ crazy excited when Mara graduated from  _ sleep-eat-poop-sleep _ to noticing people and doing things. The scientist had yelped in fear the first time Mara vaguely grabbed in the direction of her face.

 

With a sigh, Darcy stared at herself in the mirror-- she had locked the bathroom door, giving herself five minutes of privacy. Now, at six months, the fact that she was a mother still hadn’t quite sunk in. Growing up in the foster care system, Darcy had always had a bit of an issue when it came to defining what, in her opinion, parents should be like-- thus, she had basically hyperventilated when the stick she had peed on confirmed her worries. Mara hadn’t been planned. She was the product of a short fling Darcy had in London ( _ no _ , it was not  _ Ian _ , Jane.)-- some charming guy in a bar had occupied her for a week before the horrors of Malekith and the Dark Elves. Afterwards, Darcy had missed a couple of periods. Only four months in she knew that there was  _ no _ way that this was still the stress from the near-earth-destruction. 

 

Contacting the father had been quite easy, but as soon as he saw Darcy with an obvious baby bump, he began to stammer about how he wasn’t ready, leaving Darcy to fight for herself. That was okay, though-- she left him her number in case he felt the desire to get to know his child and went back to work. Erik had been the most supportive, actually. He quickly managed to get her upgraded to an actually paid assistant, which helped bump up her savings. Jane, surprisingly, had been incredibly supportive, buying presents left and right when she could spare the time from science. At Mara’s birth, Jane and Erik had been the only ones there to hold her hand. 

 

Presented with a carbon copy of herself in her arms, Darcy found herself unready to grow up at the sweet age of twenty-five. She had her political science degree, which however didn’t do much in terms of money, despite Erik’s help. But when she gazed into her daughter’s blue,  _ blue _ eyes as the girl scratched the sensitive skin of her boob while nursing, Darcy found herself willing to give this whole adult thing a goddamn try.

 

Raising a baby was hard-- raising a baby  _ and _ taking care of scientists? Much harder.

 

Thank  _ God _ for Thor, really. 

 

Whenever Darcy found herself on the brink of tears caused by exhaustion or lack of sleep, the golden God was right there, ready to pluck little Mara out of her hands, rocking her to sleep with stories of battles lost and wars won. She didn’t understand a word, Darcy didn’t think, but the facial expressions, changing voices and incredible enthusiasm that made Thor a born storyteller, left the little child in stitches, giggling along to the stories until her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing changed. Even then, Thor assured her that she’d be fine. ( _ I’ve held many a babe, dearest Darcy, take some time for yourself. Little Mara will be quite safe with me. _ )

 

There were few people Darcy trusted her baby with-- and by few people, she meant Thor and Erik. Jane, for all her good sides, was just too easily distracted-- Darcy however woke from many a nap on the couch in Jane’s lab to Jane bouncing mathematical theorems off Mara, the baby babbling in delight of the attention. So, maybe she  _ half _ -trusted Jane with the baby.

 

But mostly Thor. Because Thor rocks.

 

Thor was also the reason they were here-- he mentioned Jane to Tony Stark, who in the spirit of being a mentally five-year-old billionaire just  _ had to have her in his team _ . Immediately, a ridiculous offer was on the table for both Jane and Erik, who only agreed to come along if Darcy and Mara could as well. Tony, who didn’t quite understand, had agreed either way, offering an apartment for Darcy and her baby as well as an incredible paycheck-- however, she had to help out with a couple of the other scientists as well sometimes, which was fine by her. Nobody could be worse than Jane.

 

With a deep sigh, Darcy splashed water into her face and changed into jeans and a burgundy red sweater. After brushing her hair out, she decided that a ponytail would do-- with a brush of mascara and the red lipstick that made Mara giggle in delight every time Darcy kissed one of her little hands with it, Darcy was done, hurrying outside to find Jane and her kid.

 

Mara was awake now, swooped out of the carriage by a laughing Thor, who claimed that she was  _ Just the most beautiful maiden in all the nine realms! _ . Jane was smiling, a blush on her cheeks that told Darcy that Thor had already kissed her hello. “Hey there, big guy.” Darcy greeted and Thor turned towards her, smiling widely-- the baby looked tiny in his arms, but made up for the lack of size with an impressive movement of her arms and toes. She was dressed in a green onesie, sporting the Hulk’s face on her chest. Darcy was a sucker for Avengers merchandise. “Darcy! I am so glad we can finally meet again.” Thor reached out one arm and hugged her to him, keeping Mara safely in his grasp all the same. “I was just admiring young Mara’s incredible growth. I must say, I missed all of you quite a bit in the last month. My apologies for not having the time to visit more often-- but friend Stark has assured me that you and little Mara will be living here as well, just across the hall from me and my dearest Jane. I was most pleased.” Darcy grinned widely at that.

 

“Oh yeah? Awesome. Just so you know, dude, Mara can sleep over at your place any time.” Thor boomed with laughter, sending Mara to another fit of giggles. “Most marvelous! I am sure Mara and I will spend a wonderful time together.”

 

Mara seemed to be okay with that, even though her tiny arms grasped for her mom-- too much Asgardian prince for now. Darcy plucked the little girl out of Thor’s arms and brushed the dark patches of hair out of the child’s face. “Good morning to you too, monkey. You couldn’t nap with the big guy around, could you?” Darcy cooed and Mara made small smacking sounds, her fist determinedly sucked between her lips as she stared at the new environment. Yeah, that kid was fully awake now-- there was no way she was sleeping any time soon.

 

“Stark has assured me that there will be no work for you today, dearest Darcy, so if would like to inspect your new quarters and get yourself and the babe accommodated first, feel free to. I am certain my Jane will want to see her laboratory first, yes?” Jane nodded excitedly and Darcy smiled. “Well, I’m guessing I’ll see if all my stuff got here. If you want me to, I can check on your things as well, Janey?” Jane nodded absentmindedly. 

 

“Most wonderful. I will accompany my Jane to the laboratories-- if you wish, Darcy, I can bring you to your quarters first.” He eyes the carriage and the baby on her arm suspiciously, as though he was wondering if he could carry both and her diaper bag. Darcy rolled her eyes. “No thanks, big guy, we got it. What floor?” Thor nodded solemnly. “The 34th. JARVIS will certainly assist you.”

 

Darcy just nodded-- it wasn’t until she was in the elevator that she wondered who the hell JARVIS was.

* * *

 

The apartment was  _ everything _ Darcy ever wanted. Tears welled in her eyes as she stepped through the beautiful space, the baby on her hip. The apartment consisted of two bedrooms, two bathrooms (one of which was attached to the master bedroom) a giant living space, a medium sized office and a small kitchen. One peek into the tiny bedroom had Darcy in tears-- it was fully equipped with baby things, tiny off-white colored circle rugs were littered aesthetically across the floor. A sturdy looking baby bed, a tiny swing chair, a couch, a huge diaper changing table and several small closets matched the off-white color the rugs had. Color was added by beautiful pillows, masses of toys and small yellow ducks that circled on the wall, near the floor. The most beautiful thing however was the wall right next to the bed-- while all the other walls were the same off-white color, this one sported stripes of different colors down. Blue, red, green, purple, black, another shade of lighter blue. In the middle of these stripes, the Avenger signs were painted by a meticulous hand; Cap’s shield, Tony’s arc reactor, Mew Mew, and so on-- Darcy didn’t notice she was crying into Mara started wailing in solidarity.

 

“Who  _ did _ all of this?” she whispered and yelped in shock as a voice answered.

 

“Prince Thor, Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers have been painting the room. Miss Potts and Sir have been taking care of the decor and the financial side of things; respectively.” Darcy turned her head around, body rocking left and right to calm the baby-- Mara, surprisingly, didn’t seem to be bothered whatsoever by the strange voice. “Uhm, hello?”

 

“Hello, Miss Lewis. I am JARVIS, an AI that was created by Mr. Stark. I control this Tower, among other things and I will be here day and night should you require any assistance whatsoever. My apologies if I have startled you.”

 

Because  _ of course _ Tony Stark had a robot controlling his tower. Because why the fuck not.

 

“Uhm, it’s alright, I think. Can you tell me about-- I don’t know. Everything that happened here? Where are my things?”

 

“I could explain the exact progress made in this apartment in full detail, Miss Lewis. Do you wish for this?”

“Eh, maybe just the important bits?” Darcy looked down at Mara, who was gazing fascinatedly up at the wall. 

 

“Very well, Miss Lewis. Prince Thor has informed Sir and Miss Potts that you and young Miss Lewis will be needing an apartment of your own. I created a list of possible styles that could be beneficial for you in your apartment and Miss Potts chose one. Prince Thor, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes took it upon themselves to paint the walls in young Miss Lewis’ room. The apartment is fully baby-proofed and consists of two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one living area, one office space and one kitchen. Prince Thor has informed Sir of your love for cooking, thus Sir has organized for new kitchen appliances both here and in the common area. Your items have already been delivered and separated into their respective rooms. If you look into the closet to your right, you will find the boxes of young Miss Lewis’ clothing as well as presents from Miss Potts. She sends her sincere welcome and hopes to be able to meet you both within the week, as she is in Shanghai at the moment.” 

 

Darcy opened said cupboard and found the small boxes of Mara’s stuff, accompanied by new sets of clothes. Were those designer? An entire shelf seemed to be Iron Man themed-- red and gold onesies, shoes that looked like the feet of his iron man suit, tiny wool caps that had Iron Man’s eyes on them. She grinned.

 

“The 34th and 35th floor house all Avengers, the 36th floor consists of the common room area, where team bonding takes place. The 36th floor has a kitchen, two dining rooms and several entertainment rooms, with appliances like table soccer or pool, for example. Also, several gaming devices can be found in the common room area. Miss Potts has arranged for a part of the common room area to be prepared for young Miss Lewis’ entertainment. Do you have any more questions, Miss Lewis?”

 

Darcy rocked Mara slowly, leaving the baby room to inspect the rest of the apartment. “Does Stark have too much money? This must have cost a  _ fortune _ . I didn’t think he’d do all of this-- I feel like I’m taking advantage.”

 

“I believe that Sir, in fact,  _ has _ too much money. However, you are not taking advantage. Prince Thor explained that you are of the utmost importance for Dr. Foster’s process. Sir wanted to make you feel… welcome.” 

 

She wiped a tear out of her eye and sat down in the living room, bouncing a giggling Mara on her knee. “Well, he definitely achieved that.”

 

“I am certain Sir will be happy to hear that.”

  
“JARVIS?”

 

“Yes, Miss Lewis?”

“Do you think he’d like it if I made dinner for the team? You know, to say thank you for--” She waved in the general direction of the giant TV she just now noticed. “All of this?”

 

“I am certain Sir will be glad. Shall I arrange for certain ingredients?”

 

That certainly made Darcy come up short. Thor ate  _ a lot _ and she had no idea what all the others liked to eat. “Do you think they’ll like lasagna? Ugh, Tony Stark is probably used to much better stuff.”

 

“Sir has eaten nothing but a bowl of Chunky Monkey in two days, Miss Lewis. Lasagna will be just fine.”

 

“Do you think you have enough stuff? Thor eats a  _ lot _ .” Mara babbled happily, reaching to grasp her spit-wet hand into her face. “Come on, monkey, we talked about this. If the hand is wet, we don’t get it near mama, right?” Mara cooed like a pigeon, sticking the hand back into her mouth. “That’s my girl.”

 

“My calculations yield that we have enough ingredients for a basic lasagna to feed the entire Avengers.”

 

“Then, J, my man, let’s get our Gordon Ramsay on.”

  
“Very well, Miss Lewis. And if I may-- welcome to the Avengers Tower.”


	2. Robocop held a baby? Really? JARVIS, I hope you took a video of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, the response to this was INCREDIBLE. Thank you all SO much for taking the time to subscribe and to send kudos and comments. Nothing fuels my muse more than feedback. 
> 
> I actually just now wrote the last few lines of this story and I'm excited for everyone to see it. Because all of you were so amazing right after me posting the first chapter, I figured I'd just post one every day. Sound good? I hope so. Tell me if you'd prefer another posting schedule, I'm flexible.
> 
> So, right up next? Bucky and Steve meet Darcy and Mara, the Avengers have dinner and Tony gets excited about food.

“Isn’t Dr. Foster coming today?” Steve asked, turning his head towards Bucky-- his head was placed on the other man’s flesh shoulder, Bucky’s finger absentmindedly brushing through Steve’s blonde hair. “Think so.”, Bucky muttered, turning to rub his nose against Steve’s temple, a sign that the blonde was about to be kissed. The Captain huffed in amusement and offered his lips for a tender kiss, which he received. “Do y’think Miss Lewis will like the wall we painted for her baby?”

 

Bucky sighed heartily-- confidence had never been Steve’s strong suit, so it had taken Thor days to convince the Captain that there was nobody more equipped to paint the walls in the apartment. The idea of the Avenger symbols on the wall had been Thor’s, who had claimed that little Mara had tons of Avenger merchandise to wear and it would match her perfectly. “I’m sure she’ll like it, punk. Thor says the kid has only Avenger themed stuff. Stop worryin’.” Bucky had been around to watch Steve work and had eventually been roped into assembling furniture with Thor-- it had been a surprisingly quick endeavor and Thor had assured them that Miss Lewis would be loving the baby’s room. 

 

Steve scratched his short nails across Bucky’s naked torso, before placing a kiss right over his collarbone. “You’re right. W’should get up, though.” Their late afternoon nap had lasted till nightfall, apparently-- the sun was sinking down as they spoke. Bucky took a long moment to look at his boyfriend and then raised an eyebrow. “Hungry again?”

 

Steve blushed, but smiled nevertheless. “Well, I wouldn’t be if  _ someone _ hadn’t tired me out.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

A quick shower and a change of clothing later, Steve and Bucky were making their way towards the common area-- while it was not unusual for several people to just order in for themselves, they preferred to check whether someone wanted something as well. In the case of Clint, he  _ always _ wanted something. It was a rather rare occasion that anyone bothered to make dinner-- breakfast was a team endeavour, usually ending with Steve flipping pancakes and Bucky yelling that he’ll cut Clint’s fingers off the next time he jumps out of the vent and steals something. Tonight, however, Steve’s sensitive nose was hit by a wave of spices, tomato and cheese, setting his stomach to grumbling mode almost immediately. A quick look to Bucky confirmed that his boyfriend found the scent to be equally as mouth watering.

 

Once they turned the corner to look at the kitchen, they found the perpetrator-- a young woman with dark brown curls down her back was sitting on one of the high seats, a similarly dark-haired baby nursing at her breast. The woman was  _ unbelievable _ \-- her eyes were bright blue, lips painted a lush red color, the glasses nudged up her nose framing her beautiful face incredibly. She was sitting, but Steve just  _ knew _ she had curves hiding beneath the burgundy sweater and black jeans. 

 

She looked up at the sound, the finger she had running over the nursing baby’s cheek stopping the sweet caress. Her mouth parted in shock, before she swallowed. “Uhm, I didn’t know anyone would be… coming… if you’re uncomfortable-- you know what, just let me--” She turned in her seat, her back towards them now. Steve felt the blush that had crept up his neck, painting the skin of neck, face and ears rosy pink. Bucky frowned at the movement. “We don’t mind. If you do, we’ll turn ‘round ‘n you can tell us whenever.”  _ Thank God for Bucky _ , Steve thought, before he cleared his throat. “Whatever you prefer, ma’am.”

 

The woman took a few moments, before turning her head towards them. “Uhm, I’ll just stay here-- she’s almost done anyway. For the record, though, JARVIS? When I’m nursing, tell me if someone approaches.” Bucky nodded for both of them, Steve fiddling with his shirt-- just a minute later, the baby came into their vision, propped up against the young woman’s shoulder. She had a piece of white cloth against her shoulder, apparently to keep the baby from puking all over her clothes. After a short adjustment, the woman turned around, smiling, even if she seemed just a tad bit shy. “Hey. Sorry about that.”

 

Steve waved his hand. “No, don’t be sorry-- I mean, we don’t mind. Whatever makes you comfortable-- I’m Steve Rogers, this is Bucky. Nice to meet you. I’m betting you’re Miss Lewis?”

 

Darcy nodded immediately, a wide smile parting her lips. “ _ Oh _ , well, I mean-- I kinda knew who you are. But it’s nice to meet you anyway. I’m Darcy-- this little monkey is Mara. I’m not sure if she’s ready for people yet, if she’d move things along with the burping she might be. Anyway, JARVIS told me you guys painted her room?”

 

Steve stiffened at the question, nodding sharply-- Bucky rolled his eyes and nudged his metal elbow to his side. Darcy seemed to frown at Steve’s reaction.

 

“Don’t mind the punk, he’s worryin’ y’don’t like it.” he mentioned, making a beeline for the oven-- a quick glance to the oven confirmed that several casseroles with lasagna were baking in there. 

 

Darcy laughed at that suggestion, shaking her head. “No worry for you, Cap! I loved it. I’ve been dressing Mara in Avengers merch since she popped out, so it fits perfectly. Thank you, really. You didn’t have to do that.” The baby made a small burping sound and Darcy kept rubbing her back, until she was certain that most of the air had left her belly. Then, with an adept move, she placed the kid into a travel carriage on the counter, locking her in swiftly. “There you go, monkey. Now you won’t be trying to suck on Thor’s pecs when he holds ya.” The baby made a small sound of protest at being pulled out of her mother’s arms, but quickly occupied herself by staring at the room and sucking on her tiny fist.

 

“Ah, here we go. Now we can shake hands like actual grown ups.” Darcy stretched her hand and Steve thankfully had enough brains left to shake it-- Bucky had gotten up from his spot at the ground staring at the oven to do the same, adding a kiss onto the back of her hand for good measure. Buck had always been a flirt.

 

She seemed flustered for a moment, grinning afterwards. “You’re a Casanova. Do you guys like lasagna? I figured I was gonna make some for Jane anyway and since I don’t know how else to thank you--” Steve nodded immediately, smiling. “Absolutely, Darcy. We eat everything-- and you don’t have to thank us, really. It was a pleasure.”

 

That was nothing but the truth-- when Thor had explained that Darcy was not being accompanied by a significant other, Steve had been furious-- and confused. Thor had thought the same way, apparently-- while he kept the details of what had happened to himself in order to protect Darcy’s privacy, both Steve and Bucky had been able to fill in the gaps. 

 

“Now, Darcy, would you mind if I met that pretty gal over there?” Bucky asked mischievously and she shook her head, made a motion of  _ have at it _ , which sent Bucky over to Mara’s side immediately. He used to have younger sisters-- Steve was not surprised that he had the little girl excited about his existence in just a second. From where Steve stood, it looked like Bucky was making funny faces at the kid, who seemed to be dead-set on grabbing the strands of brown hair falling into her face as Bucky towered over her. Yelps of delight filled the room and Darcy grinned. “You should see her with Thor.”, the brunette commented and moved towards the tower of dishes that had piled up in preparation of the lasagna. 

 

Steve was no slouch, so he immediately stopped next to her side, effectively putting clean dishes away, before he went to dry the ones that Darcy just washed up. “You don’t have to do that--” she began, but Steve shook his head. “No dice, Miss Lewis. You cooked, someone else can do dishes.” For a moment, she looked at him, before shrugging. “ _ Darcy _ . Not Miss Lewis.”

 

Steve smiled. “Darcy.”

 

Dinner was ready mere twenty minutes later-- Steve declared he would pull the lasagna out of the oven, so that’s what he did. Darcy cut everything into proper pieces and began carrying the casseroles towards the dinner table. Steve followed her with plates and silverware quickly, setting the table as swiftly as his ma had taught him to. When he returned to the kitchen, he found Bucky leaning against the counter, the baby nuzzling against his neck as though she was about to fall asleep. He kept his metal hand safely against her back as he rocked left to right, trying to get her to nap. “Holy shit, he’s good at this. Thor doesn’t even get her to sleep that quickly.” Darcy muttered as she passed by him, a couple of glasses in each hand. Steve nodded, staring at his boyfriend in awe. “Yeah.”, he muttered, settling next to Bucky, his forearm touching his boyfriend’s on the side that had Mara. The baby was breathing slowlier now, clearly already on the best way to sleep. Steve dared to lift a finger to run it over the baby’s dark shock of hair-- it felt silky underneath the calluses of his index finger, causing the blonde to smile. Bucky smiled at him in return, turning to push a kiss against Steve’s lips, before he moved to put her back into the carrier seat, safely locking her in. 

 

Steve looked up to find Darcy watching them in awe for a moment, before she cleared her throat and moved to lift the carrier-- Bucky was faster, cradling it safely between his arms. “Where do you want her, doll?” he whispered and Darcy chewed on her lower lip. “I’m not sure where to put her-- when Thor gets here, he’ll definitely wake her up with all the noise.”

 

“If I may, Miss Lewis. If you put young Miss Lewis in the living room area of the common floor, I can alert you once she stirs from her sleep. The walls are soundproof as well, so no noise will disturb her.” JARVIS interrupted-- Darcy seemed unconvinced for a moment, before she nodded. “Are you sure you have time to do that?” she asked towards the ceiling-- she was certainly new here. JARVIS took care of everything. “Certainly, Miss Lewis.” 

 

Darcy nodded then and Bucky disappeared quickly and quietly, only to return empty handed. “She’s still sleepin’.”, he muttered and Darcy smiled at him. “Thank you. I’m not sure how you did that, but awesome job.”

 

Bucky grinned at her. “The dames do love me.”

 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “I’m sure they do.” And if she looked at him just a few more seconds longer than strictly proper, nobody but Steve noticed. 

 

And he definitely didn’t mind.

 

* * *

 

So, Captain America apparently liked boys. Which was no real surprise to Darcy, because when she looked at his boyfriend, her own heart pounded a bit quicker (same with Captain America himself). But hey, who could blame her? The last time she had gotten laid was the week in which Mara had been conceived, so that was a lifetime ago. As long as she only looked and didn’t end up being a total creep, everything was going to be fine.

 

The Avengers appeared one by one-- first Clint Barton, who hopped out of a vent with a grin that was clearly caused by the lasagna on the table. Then, Bruce Banner appeared, adorable with fluffy grey-ing hair. Natasha Romanoff gracefully took a seat at the table before nodding Darcy hello. Stark, Jane and Thor came after-- it was clear that Thor had shooed the two scientists out of their labs before they could get too cozy. 

 

Stark was the first person Darcy really spoke to-- she planted herself in front of him and shook his hand, babbling words of thanks and apologies for all the trouble she had caused. He only looked at her from head to toe, before blinking. “So you’re the baby mama? Ah, well, whatever, as long as your spawn is fine and you’re not sueing me for stuff. You made food? Nobody ever makes food. You can stay, if only for the food.” Darcy wasn’t quite sure what to make of that, but she thanked him either way.

 

“Where is your little one?” Thor questioned then, clearly upset that he didn’t see her. “She fell asleep. I fed her first and she just started napping on Bucky’s arm. JARVIS said I could put her next door and he’d call me if she wakes.”

 

Tony blinked at that info. “Robocop held a baby? Really? JARVIS, I hope you took a video of that.” 

 

“Certainly, Sir.”

 

The lasagna was great and soon Darcy was so full she couldn’t even move. So, she leaned back and watched the group eat-- if she was going to cook more often, she had to clearly get to know their eating habits. She found out that Dr. Banner was a vegetarian and thanked JARVIS for suggesting making a veggie lasagna as well. Barnes and Rogers could keep up with Thor easily, each of them devouring a casserole of their own. The rest ate in more moderate quantities, even though Clint Barton seemed to not have eaten in days, judging by the excitement with which he devoured his pieces. Darcy made sure to remind Jane to eat several times-- she got caught up with Tony every couple of minutes, discussing  _ SCIENCE! _ as though the world was going to end tomorrow. Tony wasn’t much better, but Darcy was pleased to see that he ate plenty and seemed to enjoy it. 

 

“Miss Lewis, if I may? Young Miss Lewis’ breathing pattern seems to indicate she will awake within the next minutes.” Darcy nodded. “Thank you, JARVIS!”

 

“You are very welcome, Miss Lewis.” 

 

The brunette moved to stand, but was beat to it by Thor. “No, dearest Darcy, you must rest. I will retrieve young Mara right this moment.” Darcy looked at him for a moment, before she nodded. “Thanks, big guy.”

 

Thor disappeared for a moment and returned with a babbling baby on his arm-- the man attempted to rub his stubbly cheek against hers, but Mara yelped disapprovingly and pushed her tiny hands against his mouth, as though to keep him from doing it. She kept babbling angrily at him, before she lost balance and fell forward, her open mouth latching onto Thor’s jaw. Darcy laughed at the movement and her giggle was echoed by Steve, who was turning to watch the Asgardian and the infant as well. 

 

“Now come on here, monkey, what’s Thor doing with you?” she cooed towards the child, who immediately whipped her head around at the sound of her mother. She babbled happily and stretched her arms towards her. Darcy chuckled as soon as her kid was in her arms, considering this position well enough-- from here, Mara could easily see the rest of the table. Clint and Bucky immediately began making funny faces at her-- Natasha was the one who surprised Darcy, though, quietly asking whether she could hold her. 

 

With a shrug, she handed Mara to the redhead, who carefully cradled the kid in her arms and whispered sweet Russian nothings into her ear as the baby watched her with wide blue eyes. 

 

Darcy decided that that coming here was the second best decision she ever made.

 


	3. A date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are INCREDIBLE. I'm just so over the moon with your response, how on earth have I deserved such wonderful readers??? thank you guys so much. I'll respond to your comments asap, I just figured you'd wanna read the next chapter first ;)
> 
> I hope you saw the chapter bump, it's up to 7 and it's going to stay that way-- 6 chapters story, the last one is an epilogue. And dare I say, I think the epilogue is my favourite, haha.
> 
> Either way, next up we have Darcy dealing with being a working mom, Steve and Bucky becoming regulars in the Lewis ladies' life and a date is being mentioned. But who is going on a date again?

Her first day at work was laced with tears-- Mara had slept rather well through the night, waking Darcy only once for a midnight snack. In the morning, however, the baby was cranky-- everything caused fat tears to roll down her angry little face. It was the new environment, Darcy reassured herself, but it didn’t help that she couldn’t calm the little girl down. Her favourite toys weren’t good enough and even the softest onesie was not up to par. 

  
When it was time to bring Mara down to daycare (Stark Tower had a daycare center, who knew?), Darcy was ready to just take her kid and roll up into a ball and sleep for five years. Mara didn’t quite protest as much at daycare-- Darcy remained there for a few moments, making Mara’s Hulk-Plushie dance in front of her nose, before one of the caretakers calmly advised her to go while the baby was still quiet. Darcy put Thor and Jane on the list of approved visitors for Mara and left a few bottles of milk she had pumped earlier that day for Mara to eat. The baby preferred her breast, but she’d take the bottle. After being reassured twice that JARVIS would call her the second something was wrong, Darcy managed to disappear in the elevator and get upstairs to the commons.

 

She cried a bit on her way down, uncertain of whether it was the separation from her child or the feeling of inadequacy that had crept into her brain after this morning. Darcy collected her nerves however, making cups of coffee and tea to take downstairs to the scientists. She reminded herself to make some snacks later that day so they could nibble on something until lunch and dinner.

 

The labs were incredible. Darcy was used to half-assed machinery and cramped spaces, but Jane’s part of the lab was huge, wide, clean and incredibly disorganized. After distributing coffee and tea among the scientists (Tony, Jane and Bruce), Darcy began acquainting herself with the space. With the help of JARVIS, she quickly had everything organized the way both Jane and her were used to. After that was done, Darcy moved on to transcribing Jane’s notes of the day and last night. JARVIS reassured her that Mara was doing just fine several times, indicating that Thor intended on bringing the baby to her within the next hour for some cuddling and lunch.

 

The idea of lunch had Darcy up quickly and she disappeared into the kitchen, finding herself without any great idea of what to do in terms of food for the scientists. Eventually, she decided that sandwiches would have to do; Once Jane passed out after a science bender, Darcy would find the time to prepare several meals she could freeze and heat up for busy times. With several sandwiches and more coffee and tea, Darcy moved down to the labs and fed her scientists, while she nibbled absentmindedly on a sandwich herself. 

 

JARVIS confirmed that Thor had Mara up in the commons, so Darcy took her own break to go there. She found the Asgardian and the baby in the corner of the living area of the common room-- Darcy hadn’t seen it before, but it was a ball of purple and pink. They were sitting on a fluffy looking baby blanket, playing with several plushies and rattles. Thor was currently helping Mara sit, her tiny fingers wrapped tightly around his index fingers as she did her best to keep balance. “Hi, monkey!” Darcy called and the baby looked up, throwing her a toothless grin as she babbled away in greeting. Darcy sat down next to Thor, thanking him with a smile, before she lifted her daughter and held her to her chest tightly. God, she had missed that kid and it had merely been a few hours. Mara immediately began to nuzzle at her shirt and Darcy chuckled. “Wow, calm down, kiddo. I’m opening up the bar as we speak.” Thor laughed and reassured Darcy that Mara had been nothing but utterly perfect, before disappearing to give them some privacy. “JARVIS? Tell me if someone comes here, okay?” 

“Certainly, Miss Lewis.”

 

After Mara decided she had enough lunch, Darcy took a little while to simply play with her daughter, nuzzling her plump little face with her nose, making little  _ mamamamamam _ sounds before she blew raspberries against the child’s stomach. Mara yelped in delight, tiny fingers reaching to pull off her mother’s glasses, but Darcy was used to that move by now. She caught the little thief before she could lose her glasses, making a stern face that earned her a toothless giggle from Mara. 

 

“Come on, kiddo, wanna try the sitting thing again?” Mara looked at her blankly, but once Darcy held out her index fingers for the child to latch onto, she seemed to know where her mom was going with that. With great effort, the girl pulled herself into a seating position with the help of her mother, before she waved her tiny arms as though this was an entirely new world for her from the way she was looking at it. “Well done, monkey!”, Darcy cooed and smacked a loud kiss onto Mara’s left hand, which left a red imprint of lipstick on the girl’s skin-- that caused Mara to giggle even louder; she always loved it when Darcy did that.

 

“Aren’t you gals a sight for sore eyes.” Darcy turned to find Steve and Bucky standing behind her, wearing matching grins as they watched the two of them. Mara babbled even more now, as she was in the company of a bigger audience to entertain. And Mara was  _ all _ about that life. Darcy shrugged. “Well, we Lewis girls do know how to look good.” she quipped and Bucky smiled widely, letting his eyes run over her-- from the tips of her toes to the very top of her head. “Yeah, you sure do.” Darcy did her best not to blush, failing miserably-- the soft pink crept up her chest and neck, heating the very tips of her ears. “Oh, shut up.”, she muttered, lifting Mara over her shoulder so she could see her new visitors better. The baby babbled happily, waving with her arms and legs as though she intended to propeller out of her mother’s arms and into Bucky’s. “Well hello there, doll.”, the  _ Winter Fucking Soldier _ cooed, throwing Darcy a questioning glance before he snatched the baby right out of her arms, cradling her expertly in his. Immediately, he started making funny faces. Steve didn’t seem quite so comfortable-- he almost seemed afraid from the way he looked at Mara, uncertain as though she was going to explode on him. 

 

It took the blonde man a moment, but then he realized what the baby was wearing-- a tiny onesie that looked like his vintage Captain America suit. He turned towards Darcy with a wide grin on his lips and she shrugged. “I’m a sucker for Avengers merch. You do not even want to know how many versions I have of this one. I actually knitted her a hat that looked like your shield, but it’s too small for her now.” 

 

Steve shook his head in amusement, before clearing his throat. “That sounds like you do like your superheroes.” 

 

Darcy nodded, watching Bucky as he whistled lowly at Mara, who seemed utterly captivated by the strange new sound. She kept grabbing at his lips, as though if she pulled them apart wide enough, she could figure out where the sound came from.

 

“Thor said you were working today already. How did you do that? DId Thor keep an eye on her?” Steve questioned thoughtfully and Darcy shook her head.

 

“Not really. There’s the daycare center, she can stay there while I work and I can go visit in the breaks. Thor can pull her out, though, and take her out to play if he wants. I was thinking about keeping her around the lab for a while, since that’s what I did when it was only Jane, but-- Thor told me how often Stark makes things explode and I didn’t want to risk it.” Apparently, Tony made stuff explode on a regular-- that Iron Man suit was dangerous as fuck and Darcy may still be young, but she wasn’t irresponsible. Jane’s lab had been safe after they made a couple of upgrades back when Darcy had still been pregnant, so that had been fine.

 

Steve made a knowing sound and Bucky looked up from making silly faces. “Can only Thor do that?”, the brunette man wondered and Darcy shook her head.

 

“No, I can, Thor and Jane. I have to give them a list of people who can pick her up, otherwise just anyone could go in and steal her, you know?” Darcy had heard of such cases, where kids were picked up from daycare by strange individuals and never seen again. The thought of that made her shudder-- thankfully, JARVIS was omnipresent and had assured her that he kept an eye on Mara, whoever was with her. Still, better safe than sorry.

 

Bucky frowned, bouncing Mara on his metal arm a bit. “Do you think that maybe, you could add us to the list? I’m always up for taking this little doll for some playtime.” 

 

The question surprised Darcy-- sure, Barnes seemed to be capable of some kind of baby whispering voodoo, but she hadn’t thought that he’d be so interested in spending time with Mara. After a moment, Darcy nodded. “Sure. You could come with me to bring her back to the center and I’ll add you to the list right away.” 

 

Bucky grinned from ear to ear and immediately began muttering ominous things to the infant, who stared at him lacking any and all understanding-- she occupied herself by pulling on several strands of his dark brown hair, however.

 

She did notice a victorious look that was shared between Bucky and Steve, though-- Darcy couldn’t help but wonder what that was about.

 

* * *

 

Things changed  _ a lot _ for Darcy within the first two months. Both Darcy and Mara were getting used to some alone time away from each other; While Darcy had to live through some prissy comments from other assistants around the Tower for putting a child that young into daycare, she couldn’t find the nerve to respond most of the time. She was a grown ass woman who had to take care of her child, herself  _ and _ her ever-shrinking pile of student debt-- even though that pile was shrinking almost excruciatingly slowly. Also, the energy it would take for her to respond to the whispers was already claimed by one of her three kids-- Jane, Tony or Mara. Only days after she started working at the lab, Tony was already in the habit of claiming her attention whenever she could stop watching Jane for a minute or two (or even when she didn’t). Tony wanted both her opinions and her organizational skills-- and even though she didn’t know the first thing about mechanical engineering, she played along, as Tony clearly needed a person to bounce ideas off on from time to time (but wasn’t that what he had JARVIS for?).

 

Either way, Mara came a long way in those two months-- she was already crawling like a champ, which resulted in Darcy spending an entire afternoon proofing everything in her apartment for a child that was now basically mobile. Mara got the most crawling practice with Clint, as it turned out-- while the archer had been a bit reserved (aside from making stupid faces), he was now all up in their business, spending entire afternoons crawling around with the baby. Darcy wasn’t sure what he got out of it, but as long as both of them were happy, who was she to judge? Natasha, for whatever reason, suggested raising Mara bilingually-- and while Darcy had been not quite into the idea, the redhead spoke in Russian with Mara, no matter what happened. Darcy figured it couldn’t hurt, though-- she was also terrified of Natasha, so there was that. Tony kept sending down presents in the form of toys, blankets, clothes or the one or other odd machine he tinkered together for Mara’s entertainment. Everything in Iron Man red and gold, of course. Pepper Potts always brought presents when she came by the Tower for a while. Bruce, while he kindly declined holding Mara for safety reasons (the green colored kinds), sent Darcy entire spreadsheets of things she should do with Mara, optimal food for the age, etc. It was adorable.

 

Bucky and Steve were the best, though. Steve didn’t hold Mara as much as Bucky did; he still seemed a bit terrified of dropping her or squeezing too hard-- but he came by almost daily with Bucky, spending hours on the ground playing with her until all three napped away in pure exhaustion. Bucky was the more touchy one of the two-- he tickled and cuddled and nuzzled and kissed whenever Mara was close enough for him to do so.

 

Their constant presence was also the reason for them being there when Mara first called  _ mama _ \-- Darcy had been attempting to get Mara to speak for quite some time, prompting easy words (mostly mama) for the baby to babble. While Mara hadn’t quite caught up to what her mother wanted her to do, Darcy had been patient-- but once it happened, it happened quick. It was a Sunday morning, right after lunchtime. Darcy had just placed Mara into her playmat in the living room so she could keep an eye on the baby while she did some cleaning, when Bucky and Steve came by. Bucky offered to entertain the baby and Steve was quick to assist with the cleaning. Darcy had just dusted off the tops of the kitchen cupboards when she heard Bucky yell for them in the living room-- like a dash, both her and Steve darted back to the man, only to find him grinning like a maniac, staring at the sitting baby in front of him. “Come on, doll, say it again. You can do it. What did you just say, sweetheart?” Mara was chewing on her fist, completely unperturbed by the sudden crowd around her. “Mama.”, she babbled, looking up at Darcy. “Mama.”

 

Darcy broke into tears-- she didn’t even have much of a warning. She was crying as if someone opened a tab, picking up the baby and cuddling her tightly to her chest as she wept. The stress and fear that she had kept inside ever since she knew she was pregnant seemed to break forward-- Darcy, never the kind of person to have or accept much of a role model, had thrown herself into this adventure with nothing but a couple of books and the internet as help. Sure, Jane, Thor and Erik had been there, but in her opinion they had very little to do with her performance as mother. Her fear of actually failing her child was nothing if not terrifying-- so hearing Mara actually call her mama soothed an ache that Darcy didn’t even know she still felt.

 

She didn’t even notice that Bucky and Steve looked mildly concerned after a while-- Darcy laughed and assured them that these were, in fact, happy tears. Steve then smiled and dared to pull her into a hug-- surrounded by 200 pounds of good smelling, firm, kind  _ man _ , Darcy felt safe-- protected. She half-hugged him back, only to have their hug broken off by a protesting Mara; she didn’t like to be squished. “Well this was dramatic, wasn’t it? Wanna say it again? Come on, monkey, say it again for me. Say  _ mama _ .”

 

Mara stared at Darcy for a moment, before turning her head back to Steve-- Bucky was now standing, merely an inch or two smaller than his boyfriend, right next to them, mirroring the smile that Darcy showed them. Mara blinked several times and looked at the men before babbling “Mama.” at both of them.

 

And if Bucky Barnes had tears in his eyes as he picked the baby out of Darcy’s arms and cuddled with her for the rest of the afternoon, he’d deny it until the day he died.

 

* * *

 

“I need a favor.” 

 

Steve looked up from his newspaper, a smile immediately painted on his lips as he saw her. Darcy and Mara had been here for almost three months now and it seemed to Steve as though every day his wish to be with both Lewis girls all the time grew. Guilt usually accompanied these feelings-- of course, that was until a post-orgasmic Bucky had breathlessly declared that he felt exactly the same about Darcy (of course, that response had only been prompted due to Steve whispering her name as he came). 

 

Bucky, never a slouch when it came to wooing beautiful women, had immediately constructed an elaborate plan on how to get Darcy to agree to go out with both of them; Steve had good-naturedly let his boyfriend plan the whole scenario, knowing fully well that such a young, beautiful dame like Darcy couldn’t possibly be interested in two old, broken soldiers, who were haunted by the past and PTSD. 

 

That however didn’t mean that his heart didn’t take a leap every time she spoke to him. Steve had always been a quiet romantic-- waiting for a gal to notice him had so far been his entire plan of how to get a girlfriend. It was safe to say: he was still waiting when it came to Darcy.

 

“Anything you want, doll. Are you okay?” A blush crept into Darcy’s cheeks and she plopped down on the chair next to him, groaning loudly.

 

“I don’t even know why I’m doing this!” she declared dramatically, causing Steve to close his newspaper, only to lean back and look at her thoughtfully.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

She mumbled something that he couldn’t quite catch and Steve leaned in with a mischievous grin on his face, tapping his index finger against his ear. “Again, doll? Y’gotta speak up when you talk to your elders.”

 

She laughed then, nudging his arm with her elbow. “Oh, shush, you! You’re pretty spry for an old guy. Either way, I said I’m having a date and since Jane is in science-mode and Thor is off-world, I was wondering whether you and Buck could watch Mara for the evening?”

 

Steve credited his years of work with Tony for the perfect poker face he believed he put on as he carefully digested the news.

 

“A date?” he repeated quietly, trying to keep his voice neutral even though he felt an ugly ball of jealousy burn up in his gut. Darcy frowned as though she had bitten on a lemon, nodding.

  
“Yeah. Pepper’s fault, really. She introduced me to this new guy and for some reason he thinks I’m hot enough to date. He asked me in front of the entire lab, so I could hardly say no. I mean, he’s nice and not horrible to look at, so I figured-- but if you don’t have time to watch her, it’s okay. I can cancel.”

 

_ Yes, please, please cancel. Stay home with Bucky and me, or better yet, go out with us. I swear we’ll show you a much better time, doll, I promise. _

 

“No, it’s no problem at all. Bucky’ll be over the moon.”  _ Yeah, sure he will. He’ll punch me in the face for saying that. _

 

Darcy nodded, obviously insecure about whether to be happy about his acceptance or not. Eventually, she got up from her spot and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, squeezing gently. “Thank you, Steve. I’ll bring her by around six, is that okay?”

Steve nodded dumbly and thankfully had the common sense to smile as he did. 

  
_ There is literally no way this could have gone any worse. Great job, Rogers. _


	4. Well, that was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are incredible, honestly. The response to this story is everything to me, I cannot even. I love you all so much.
> 
> So, next up? Bucky cusses a lot, Steve and Mara are cute, Darcy goes on a date and she appreciates the super spysassin ninja skills, but they aren't necessary.

“You’re an idiot, Rogers. I swear, these assholes in the alleys punched all that damn brain out of your stupid head. Not that you had any to begin with.” Bucky grumbled quietly-- but since he had been doing so for several hours, Steve had given up on apologizing and just let the other man get it out. While Steve had always liked to punch his problems away, Bucky tended to forget them by cursing a blue streak and charming a pretty dame.

 

Or, well, charming Steve. Steve was hoping that soon, Buck was going to get to the charming part.

 

“Look, Buck, what was I supposed to say? She was just gonna ask Nat next if I had said no.” Steve went about organizing the living room a little bit, pushing the coffee table and the couch a bit further apart so Mara could sit on the rug and play with them-- this was how they usually did it whenever the baby was over.

 

Bucky grumbled and kept putting away any kind of weaponry that may be lying around-- that included Steve's shield, several tiny knives and a Glock that Steve had _no_ idea about beforehand. “Could’ve told her that we wanna take her out. Or you could’ve  _ called me _ to tell her.” Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“And how would that have gone?  _ Please don’t go out with this guy, Darce, actually my fella and I wanna take you out ourselves? _ ” Steve muttered and Bucky looked up, hands lifted in exasperation. “ _ Yes _ , for example!”

 

Steve rolled his eyes again. “Y’got the toys for Mara ‘round? Where did you put them?” Usually, Bucky would put away the mass of toys he had bought specifically for the girl into a designated basket that they had lying around in the living room for whenever Darcy came by with the child. “Bedroom. Put it away when I hoovered yesterday ‘n forgot to put it back.” Bucky muttered and Steve wandered into the bedroom to retrieve the basket, only to return to his boyfriend sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

 

“What if she likes this guy, Steve? Seriously, what if she does? We’ve blown our chance and we haven’t even given it a good shot at all.” Surrender wasn’t something Steve had seen often on his boyfriend before, so when he saw the dry, almost bitter way Bucky looked straight ahead as he said these things, Steve had to remind himself that for all the things that had come back to him over time, Bucky still wasn’t the same he was before.

But that was okay, really. Steve had needed some time to understand that he was, in fact, okay with Bucky not being the same again. But he was now.

 

With a heavy sigh, Steve sat down next to him, placing one arm around his shoulder-- for just a moment he reveled in the fact that a long time ago, he hadn’t been able to do that. “Now, Buck, since when are you the givin’ up type?” Steve quipped light-heartedly, kissing Bucky’s hair. 

 

Bucky grumbled, shaking his head. “Don’t tell me this doesn’t upset you at all.”

 

Steve sighed. “Of course it does. I’m boilin’ with jealousy here, to be honest with you. But if we tell her what to do with her life, we’d be a couple of no-good bullies, now, wouldn’t we?” 

 

Bucky sighed, leaning his head back against Steve’s arm. “I hate it when you’re all reasonable.”

 

Steve chuckled. “I know. All we can hope for is that this fella might treat her right-- and that she might realize that she’s much better off with the two of us, either way. Whatever happens, we still have each other,  _ jerk _ . Don’t tell me I ain’t enough for you anymore.”

 

Bucky threw him a short glance, before he basically launched himself at the now taller man-- Steve couldn’t help but giggle against Bucky’s lips as the other man nipped hungrily at them, as though he intended to show Steve  _ just _ how wrong he was. “Don’t. Even. Joke. About. This.  _ Punk _ .” Bucky muttered between kisses, before Steve pushed him off with a laugh. “Alright, Buck, calm down. I got it, I got it, you’re just  _ wild _ ‘bout me. But you’ve gotta be good. What kinda impression are we going to make on Darce and Mara if we look all messed up?”

 

That sobered Bucky up-- he leaned back and carefully fixed Steve’s hair and shirt, while Steve did the same for his boyfriend, before leaning ahead and kissing him gently, once. “That’s better.” Steve muttered and Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re a fucking sap.”

 

A knock on the door stopped them from actually starting to bicker, which Steve knew was nothing but a round of foreplay between the two of them.

 

Bucky rushed to get the door, Steve just a step behind him-- only he almost stumbled when he saw who was behind it.  _Super fucking soldiers do not stumble._

 

Darcy had Mara on her hip, the baby in her Captain America themed shirt and skirt combo, surprisingly fitting the dark navy blue dress Darcy was wearing herself. Judging by today’s standards (which were real fucking stupid according to Bucky and Steve had to agree whole-heartedly) Darcy would certainly be a gal with too much on her hips. But Steve stood here, thanking God that the dress clung to her curves, her slightly elevated belly, her wide hips and her full breasts. The only thing better than Darcy in this dress would probably be Darcy  _ without _ any dress at all. Her hair was curled gently around her face, her glasses framing her eyes that she seemed to have made stand out more with some pretty beautiful makeup. Her lips were a dark mauve color and Steve wondered whether they tasted like heaven, because to him they sure looked like it.

 

Bucky, ever suave, leaned in to kiss Darcy on the cheek, mindful of her makeup. He told her she was beautiful and took Mara immediately, while Steve dumbly stumbled forward to take the things Darcy gave them-- some bottles with formula, some clothes to change in, some diapers, some toys. 

 

She seemed nervous, quieter than usual-- Bucky was already cooing the baby, but he wasn’t fooling Steve; ever so often, his eyes would shift from Mara to Darcy,  _ adoration _ sparking in the blue-grey of his eyes. Yeah, Steve knew what that felt like. 

 

“Are you alright, doll?” Steve muttered, leaning in to brush a wayward curl out of her face and behind her ears-- Darcy just shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m not sure whether I’m excited or terrified.”

 

Bucky got closer as well, Mara safely sitting on his hip, pulling at strands of dark hair, attempting to put them in her mouth. “Doll, if you don’t want to go, you shouldn’t.”

 

Darcy shrugged, shaking her head. “No, no. I just haven’t been on a date in a while-- it doesn’t matter. I’ll be fine. Everything Mara needs is in the bag, you know all of that… JARVIS will let you in my apartment in case I forgot anything, so you can get it-- I won’t be long, though, just a couple of hours. I should-- I should go. We said seven at the restaurant.”

 

Steve blinked. “He’s not picking you up?” 

 

Darcy shook her head, smiling. “No. It’s not that common anymore, anyway. People just meet up at places.”

 

Didn’t seem that alright to Steve and judging by Bucky’s look, it didn’t seem all that alright to him either.

 

“Alright. Have fun you guys.” Darcy muttered, leaning in to kiss her daughter, Steve and then Bucky onto the cheek respectively. “You have fun, sweetheart. Tell us all the juicy details.” Bucky called after her, causing Darcy to laugh as she swayed away in her high heels-- Steve hadn’t noticed them until now, but now he couldn’t quite take his eyes off her; the way her hips swayed with every step was truly something to behold.

 

The Captain looked towards Bucky, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips. “It’ll be fine.”, Steve reassured him and Bucky sighed. “Yeah. At least we know this Lewis gal here likes us.” the soldier muttered, bouncing Mara up and down until she squealed in delight.

 

Steve leaned in to brush a few scratchy kisses onto Mara’s cheek, brushing his fingers through her silky soft dark hair. “And we do like her, don’t we, sweetheart?”

 

* * *

 

Darcy left Steve and Bucky’s apartment around six, met the guy at the restaurant around seven.

 

She was back around ten, stumbling towards the apartment of both men with her heels in her hand and her dignity scraping the floor at this point. Honestly, the date had been a disaster from the get go-- the fact that the guy asked her out in front of an entire lab and thus barely gave her an out of the situation should have been her very first clue. However, she was only convinced that he was a douche at the dinner-- she barely got a word into his wall of talk (and really, Darcy was usually the talker). His look when he saw her hadn’t been in the least bit appreciative (she spent hours on hair, makeup and good money on that dress alright?), merely judgmental-- she knew she’d never be a slender goddess like Pepper, but hell, Steve and Bucky’s looks had made her feel better about herself than this guy had. And those two were pretty exclusively into each other.

 

He didn’t once tell her that she was beautiful, even though she told him he looked nice. He scowled at her dinner choice and kept asking about what exactly it was she did at the Tower. He asked her about the Avengers-- the real hit however had been when Darcy mentioned Mara. She saw the blood drain from his face as he scrambled for a response to the fact that she had a child. 

 

The date hadn’t gone much longer after that.

 

Hopefully, Bucky and Steve wouldn’t want too many details about this-- at least Darcy dared to hope for that as she knocked on their door to get her kid. All she wanted was to take Mara, curl up into a ball and cuddle with her for the rest of the night. 

 

Bucky opened the door surprisingly and he laid a metal finger against his lips before Darcy could even say anything. He pointed his thumb behind him and Darcy raised to her tippy toes to see Steve sprawled up on the floor, snoring heavily. Mara was sleeping on his chest, sucking from time to time on a pacifier, her tiny fingers curled around Steve's collar, twitching in her dreams. 

 

Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight and she had to turn around and lean against the wall to make sure she didn’t wake them. Concern was visible all over Bucky’s face as he saw that-- the door closed behind them and he was in front of her immediately, pulling her into a hard embrace; Darcy sobbed quietly into his shirt, fingers digging into his back as she clung to him for dear life. She was subconsciously aware that he muttered some soothing words at her from time to time, but Darcy didn’t really listen to what he said but rather to the tone he used.

 

Only after a while, she leaned back and brushed the remains of her makeup off her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” she whispered and Bucky cleared his throat. “Don’t be. Now, you go ahead and tell me that asshole’s name and I’ll make sure he never sees the light of day again.”

 

That threat should make her shiver in fear-- instead, it made her smile. “No, he doesn’t deserve your super spysassin ninja skills. He was just a regular douche.”

Bucky scowled, leaning forward to wrap both arms around her again-- lighter this time. “What did he do?” he asked quietly and Darcy shrugged.

 

“He made me feel like a whale. Kept asking about you guys-- the Avengers, I mean. Made me think my job isn’t worth shit. And don’t even get me started on how he looked at me when I mentioned I had a child.”

 

Bucky’s metal arm twitched against her, plates whirring into place. She could feel him taking a few calming breaths. “Are you sure you don’t want to give me his name?” he questioned then and Darcy swallowed. “No, thank you. It’s okay. Just had a moment, you know.”

 

Bucky was silent for a long time-- Darcy looked up to see his face and she saw that he had a contemplative look going on there. “Are you alright?” she asked then and Bucky took a deep breath.

 

“You gonna hear me out, doll, okay?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Alright. You listen to me. You’re beautiful. Everything you do around here is important-- without you, Foster would have never found that bridge that Thor uses. Without you, Stark probably would have blown this place up by now. You keep this place running, because you remind people that they’re still-- people. Steve in there? He barely ever relaxes, but when you ask him to help you with something, he takes off the Captain and goes back to that punk idiot I fell in love with in the 30s. Same with me. You  _ matter _ . And Mara? She’s that little string of hope none of us people here had. Do you think Natasha teaches her Russian for fun? It’s  _ hope _ , Darcy. You are giving us hope-- both you and your little gal. This guy can go to hell-- you say the word, I’ll have him begging for your forgiveness, love. But what’s more important is-- there are people out here who appreciate you. Who would want to do anything to deserve you--  _ both _ Lewis girls, by the way.”

 

Darcy opened her mouth to interject, but Bucky shook his head. “Now, I’m sure this is going to be bad timing, doll, but Steve and I have been thinkin’ about taking you out. A real date-- you, me, Steve and your little girl. We’ll take you wherever you want to go. As a  _ date _ . Well, between us three grown-ups, anyway. I know it ain’t that common nowadays at all, and it wasn’t common back in my day, but Darce, I think you could be-- the missing piece. I think the three of us-- four of us-- could build something, be a-- a family, of sorts. Just one date, doll. We’ll take you anywhere you want, do anything you want. If you don’t think you like this, we stop it right away and remain friends-- no strings, no bad blood.”

 

She felt as though the air had been punched out of her lungs-- sure, everyone had a healthy crush on Captain America and the Winter Soldier, but ever since she had lived here, Darcy had always felt a connection between the three of them. While her feelings for them never strictly had been of the platonic kind, she never indulged these thoughts-- they were together, Bucky and Steve, and since they were so great to Mara, Darcy didn’t want to strain their relationship by questioning its nature.

 

And now? Now Bucky was telling her that they felt the same way-- or at least wanted to feel the same way.

 

His face was hopeful, even though he clearly tried to school his expression into something more neutral. But Darcy didn’t fall for it. His excitement about this made her excited.

  
“And Steve--” she began, flinching as a door opened, showing exactly the one-- His hair was mussed from sleep and tiny hands. Mara was sleeping in his arm, her head tucked against his shoulder, her tiny fingers still wrapped around the collar of his light gray shirt.

 

“Super hearing.” he explained with a faint blush on his cheeks, swallowing. “I would-- I would like that a lot, Darce. If you wanted to.”

 

Why was she even thinking about this? They were perfect-- both to her and Mara. 

 

“Sure. Let’s do this.” she agreed then, eliciting two matching grins for the men. 

 

“Now, doll, if I could, I’d kiss you for this.” Bucky quipped, draping his metal arm around her shoulder.

 

For a moment, she chewed on her lip, before deciding to just roll with it. “You could.”

 

Both Bucky and Steve blinked simultaneously, looking at each other than at her. Her heart was beating violently against her ribcage, fluttering like a trapped canary attempting to escape-- but Darcy knew that if they were going to try this, they were going to do it right. Lewis women never half-ass things. Apparently, neither did handsome soldiers from the fourties-- Bucky smiled at her, his arm around her shoulder sliding down, wrapping around her hip confidently. His other hand found her waist, pulling her impossibly closer with a ever so gentle nudge-- she knew he was giving her an out, a second to think things through. She raised her head towards him, her nose brushing against his chin as she did so. He wasn’t smiling, but there was a kindness in his eyes that Darcy had been on the other end of so many times. Bucky leaned down then, rubbing the tip of his nose along the length of hers, lips tentatively brushing against hers. He used more pressure just a second later, chastely brushing kisses against her lip-- Darcy didn’t stand motionless however, her lips pushing back with similar force, parting ever so slightly. Bucky got the message, the tip of his tongue nudging against her lower lip as though he just  _ had _ to have a taste, before he kissed her again, playfully nipping at her lower lip only to sooth it with a kiss. Darcy would have wanted to go on for hours, but there was another man waiting for her-- when she opened her eyes and gently eased away, she drowned in Bucky’s eyes for just a moment, before turning to Steve. A tiny part of her was terrified to find him jealous or even angry-- but there was nothing but happiness in his gaze; well, aside from maybe a little bit of hunger. 

 

“You’re beautiful. Both of you.” he whispered, mindful of the baby in his arms-- for a moment, he seemed unsure of what to do, but Bucky took Mara out of his arms effortlessly, tucking her against his shoulder-- the baby didn’t even stir.  _ Baby-whisperer. _

 

Darcy smiled at Steve and he held his arms out the second she jumped into them, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing the living daylights out of him. While Bucky’s kiss had been chaste to begin with, Steve was nothing like that-- weirdly enough, considering that Darcy would have thought it would be the other way around entirely. He kissed her hungrily, teeth and lips nipping away at her mouth as though he intended to devour her alive-- Darcy was only happy to get on with the programme, allowing her tongue to brush against his for the shortest of moments, before she leaned back and gasped for air. Steve was still holding her upright with ease, but he let her down quickly enough, already blushing and looking as though he intended to stammer apologies. Bucky seemed to do  _ something _ behind her, because once Steve locked eyes with him, the look of mild constipation disappeared entirely. 

 

“Well, that was great.” Darcy whispered, turning to Bucky-- he was mirroring her grin. 

  
“I sure think so too, doll.” the brunette man responded, winking at her. 

  
“We’ll pick you up tomorrow, what do you think?” Steve asked next to her, tentatively reaching out to correct the disarray of her hair that the heated kisses had caused.

 

Darcy turned to the blonde, nudging her hip against his. “You’ve got yourself a deal there, soldier.”


	5. Well, at least they learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you are incredible, it's not even real. Good news! When this story is over, I am going to continue writing on my other one, but I will also write one shots from time to time in this verse. If you have any special ideas that we haven't talked about in the comments, you can just let me know on tumblr or in the comments here (xfayewrites on tumblr).
> 
> Next up? Steve, Darcy, Mara and Bucky go out, Darcy is spoiled but also not really and Bucky isn't as good with women as he thought he was.

When Bucky called and told her to wear comfortable shoes and make sure to put on sunscreen, Darcy didn’t quite know what to expect. Truth was, after the date of horrors last night, she certainly didn’t know what to think of dating in general anymore. Especially since Bucky had told her that he and Steve would pick up Mara  _ and _ her in the afternoon, rather than the evening-- they wanted to spend time with both her and her daughter; a welcome change when thinking about the asshat from last night, who had paled at the idea of Darcy with a child on her hip.

 

She followed Bucky’s instructions, pulling on comfortable sneakers, a pair of comfortable, yet slightly tight jeans and her favourite burgundy red shirt-- it sported a tiny bit of v-neck, enough to keep people wondering. Mara was wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt with Steve’s shield on it, in true Captain America fashion. For a moment, Darcy had considered putting Iron Man merch on her, but that would have probably killed the mood-- for Steve, at least. Bucky would have thought it was hilarious.

 

Getting the day off had been a piece of cake-- Jane hadn’t even noticed Darcy was gone and after hinting at Tony that she might be on her period (which she wasn’t, but whatever), he shooed her out of the lab, threw a credit card at her and told her to buy herself something nice. Amused by the fact that almost every man she ever met was terrified by the prospect of a woman on her period, Darcy took the card and went back home to get ready for her date. She wasn’t above using other people’s prejudice against them. After years of being oogled at by strange men, Darcy was certain she had earned a divine right to get out of work if she could. 

 

Especially if two hot super soldiers were waiting for her.

 

Waiting in her apartment, Darcy went about cleaning up a little bit-- she was done way too early and was now left with almost an hour to occupy herself before Steve and Bucky would come over. “What the hell are we doing, monkey?” she asked into the direction of the baby-- Mara was currently crawling over the floor, dead set on hunting down her Bucky Bear (a present from Steve), who seemed to have managed to land on the other side of the living room. 

 

“Hey, will you hate me if I mess this up, kiddo? But I guess, even if I mess up, they’ll still love you.” 

 

Mara kept on crawling, either not listening or not realizing that she was the one being spoken to. “Yeah, you’re right, hun. Whatever happens, you’re golden.” Darcy sighed and laid down on her couch, turning so she kept an eye on Mara.

 

Time ticked by mercilessly slowly, leaving Darcy as a bundle of nerves-- thankfully, somewhere within the wait Mara wanted another snack, which gave Darcy something to do for a couple of minutes; But still, the nervous energy radiating off her seemed to infect Mara just as much, causing the little girl to whine a tiny bit after she was fed.

 

By the time someone knocked on her door, Darcy was certain she was about to lose her mind-- with a bounce, she yanked the door open, revealing Steve and Bucky behind it, overly punctual. They were both dressed in jeans and shirts, where Bucky wore a black short-sleeved tee and Steve wore a blue one to match. Bucky’s metal arm was concealed by some sort of flesh colored glove, making the arm look as though it was made out of flesh and blood. Darcy was slightly bothered by it. Steve was clutching to a bouquet of flowers in one hand-- he looked as if he held onto dear life. “Hey sweetheart.” Bucky greeted, leaning forward first to kiss the top of Mara’s head and Darcy’s cheek-- he lingered slightly as his lips brushed over Darcy’s skin, reminding the woman of the heated kisses they had shared just the day before. “Hi.” she muttered, turning to kiss Steve on the cheek-- for a moment she contemplated kissing him square on the lips to take off the nervous edge, but Steve seemed so stiff, she didn’t want to shock him.  _ Insecurity _ , her brain helpfully provided.  _ You’re feeling insecure _ . 

  
“You look beautiful, Darce.” Steve muttered, the faint blush on the top of his ears bearing witness to the honesty of this statement-- Darcy smiled as he lifted his hands to present the flowers to her. “These are for you. We hope you like them.” 

 

Bucky nudged Steve’s arm slightly, smiling reassuringly. Was he cheering Steve on? Smooth Steve Rogers definitely was not, but he was trying and for Darcy, that was more than she had enjoyed in a  _ lifetime _ .

 

Darcy looked down at Mara and up at Steve. “They’re beautiful-- I’d take them but I’ve kinda got my hands full.” She bounced Mara slightly on her arm and the child yelped in delight, raising her arms towards Bucky as she always did when she saw the man. Bucky plucked Mara out of Darcy’s arm and began telling her where they would be going-- Darcy took that opportunity to take the flowers out of Steve’s hands with a thankful smile and placing them in a vase. As she returned, Mara had switched from Bucky to Steve, giggling as the blonde man placed rapid kisses onto her chubby cheeks. “So, where are we going?” Darcy wondered as Bucky offered her his arm-- she took it without hesitation.

  
“Well, have you got some things for Mara?” Bucky asked, raising her hand to kiss the back of it.

 

Darcy nodded. “Got one of everything, basically. Am I going to need a buggy?”

 

“Yeah. And the car seat, but that’s in the garage, right?” 

 

Ten minutes later, Darcy was sitting in front next to Steve, who was driving-- Bucky had insisted on staying on the backseat, entertaining Mara as they drove. Darcy had warned him that Mara easily puked on car rides (and flights), but Bucky had just thrown her a dirty look at her suggestion of staying in the backseat in order to deal with it when it happened. Despite the New York traffic, Steve drove slowly and considerably-- Mara only puked once into a tiny towel that Bucky had yanked out before she could soil her clothes or the car. Darcy had laughed at his grin of triumph while Steve called him a dork (a word he had picked up from Darcy no doubt).

 

Their destination was farther away from any part of the city that Darcy knew, maybe she just remembered parts of it-- she was in New York once, near Central Park, back on a High School field trip. Her memory was wonky, though, so when she drove past the Park Darcy wasn’t quite certain whether she could really remember the street names or whether her mind just played tricks on her. She told the men about the field trip, about how she managed to sit next to Jenny Comberly on the bus because she had had such a huge crush on her, but Jenny hadn’t even wanted to be friends, let alone anything more than that-- and Jenny certainly hadn’t spared Darcy any cruelty when she expressed these feelings. Darcy also told them how a pigeon shit on Jenny’s new jacket in the park and how Darcy had laughed her heart out and how she had been believing in karma ever since.

 

Both Bucky and Steve smiled as she talked, filling the car with idle chatter-- they would offer a suggestion or a question from time to time, but Darcy spoke the most and it was fine with her. By the time they reached their destination, Darcy had caught up on their silence, however. “Are you guys okay?” she questioned as she slid out of the car-- Steve had basically raced to open the door for her and Darcy had indulged him. As long as these acts weren’t giving him any ideas, she wasn’t going to object a bit of chivalry. There was a difference between being a gentleman and a misogynist.

 

“Sure, love, why wouldn’t we be?” Bucky asked from the backseat, where he was currently cradling Mara in his arms before he went to put her into her buggy. 

 

“You’re quiet, both of you. I guess I was just wondering whether I was talking too much.” It was a valid question in Darcy’s opinion, but Steve just scowled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder so slowly that Darcy was sure that they had changed seasons by the time his arm was a solid weight around her shoulders.

 

“You don’t talk too much, doll.” Steve declared and Bucky nodded, peppering two kisses onto Mara’s head before he walked behind the buggy and caught up to them. “You’re a great storyteller, Darce. I guess we just like to listen to what you’ve got to say.” the brunette man added, trailing his fingers up her spine for a moment, before leaning in to kiss her cheek chastely. 

 

They went to the Central Park Zoo-- Steve admitted that he hadn’t been here yet with Bucky ever since the other man came back from Hydra captivity. He had also heard from Jane about how Darcy wanted to take Mara to the Zoo, yet hadn’t found the time to do so.  _ Two birds, one stone _ , Bucky had declared and Steve had blushed under his boyfriend’s fond look, causing Darcy to think that the zoo had been Steve's idea alone.

 

While the baby was too young to name animals or even do much with all the information, she still sucked in the new impressions like a sponge-- after a while Steve decided that it was his turn to drive Mara around, kissing Darcy’s cheek and plucking the girl out of her buggy to carry her on his arm and show her the Children’s Zoo-- she excitedly reached down to pet the tiny sheep and goats, babbling away as Steve crouched with her on the ground to get her to their level. Darcy stayed outside with Bucky, his arm around her hip, holding her close to him-- they were watching intensely, laughing as a particularly jealous goat bumped Steve in the back in an attempt to get the giant human out of its home. “He’s not that scared of holding her anymore.” Darcy commented after a moment and Bucky turned towards her, fingers trailing down her arm-- they had been touchy before, always had been, as it was in her nature to give touches and hugs and kisses all over the place, but this was intimate, this was gentle, this was  _ more _ .

  
“Mhm. He used to be scared of hurting her, I think. She was much tinier and look at his hands. He’s still not used to it, Darce, his body-- ya know, he used to be tiny, ‘bout your size and maybe 100 pounds soaking wet. He’s not quite used to his body matching his mind and when he’s met with someone fragile, he’s-- scared. But he learns.” 

 

He certainly had learned, Darcy thought, as she watched Steve bounce a slightly overwhelmed Mara on his arm, the girl’s lower lip shivering dangerously, indicating that this was merely the quiet before the storm.

 

“You know what you never asked me?” Darcy asked hours later when they were sitting on a bench, Mara asleep against Bucky’s chest as the men still demolished hot dogs-- Darcy had given up after two, Steve and Bucky were each on their fourth one. “What’s that?”

 

“You know, about Mara’s… father.” It was difficult to speak about it, but Darcy was basically itching with the unasked question. Even Pepper had quietly asked about the man once-- Tony and Clint had been more bold, Bruce had been quiet and understanding and Natasha never asked, she just  _ knew _ .

 

Their chewing slowed and Steve quickly popped the last piece of his hot dog into his mouth, before swallowing down, eyebrows scrunched together like they always were when he was trying to navigate a minefield-- whether it was personal or at work. “You never told and it ain’t none of our business.” Bucky answered slowly, the fingers on Mara’s back twitching as though he had to fight back a threat that would take the girl out of his arms.

 

“Sure it isn’t. But that doesn’t stop people.” Darcy explained, sipping on the cup of coffee she had gotten after her last hot dog. It certainly hadn’t before-- many a colleague had attempted to tickle the information out of Darcy and while she felt no shame about how Mara had been conceived, she still didn’t want to tell random people that Mara’s father hadn’t wanted her  _ or _ their daughter. She still was waiting for a call from him-- truth was, Darcy was certain he was never going to attempt to meet his daughter.

 

“It should. If you want to tell, Darce, you absolutely can. We’ll listen. But we’re not going to make you tell us anything.” Steve muttered, leaning over to take one of her hands in his. 

 

She nodded then, taking a moment to think about it. “Maybe another time?” she then offered and Steve smiled, lifting her hand to his lips for a kiss. “Another time.” he echoed and Bucky smiled so warmly at Darcy, she almost felt as though he had just kissed her as well.

 

* * *

 

Dating Steve and Bucky was as natural as breathing, as it turned out.

 

Back when Darcy was still at uni, she had grown used to the whole “Netflix and Chill” deal that was going on nowadays (there had been no Netflix yet,  _ sadly _ , but the entire aesthetic of people not really making an effort anymore had certainly been around). Dating Bucky and Steve was different from that. When they took her and Mara out to lunch, Bucky would bounce Mara on his knee while Steve kissed Darcy’s hand every couple of bites. They would bring Mara by the lab for her to show off the newest thing they had just taught the baby (she babbled several variants of Bucky's and Steve's name now, even though she had difficulty keeping them apart sometimes). Darcy would come over at night to help Steve make dinner as Bucky entertained the baby in the living room. Then, when Mara was safely asleep on her playmat, Bucky would wrap his arms around her and call dibs on the first kiss. Steve would good-naturedly go and do dishes, giving Bucky time to kiss the living daylights out of Darcy-- when Steve returned, he’d tentatively reach out to her hips, holding her still as he peppered gentle kisses down her neck while Bucky was occupying her lips.

 

It was safe to say, she had never been so spoiled in her life.

 

It was also safe to say that she had never been so fucking horny.

 

Their dates were always chaste to a certain points-- one of them would always hold her hand, the other would keep his arm around her, they would kiss her lips the way fancy hotels put food on their plates-- just a little bit, enough to make one hungry but of such incredible taste that one just can’t help but wonder  _ where the fuck the rest is _ .

 

While both of them had happily kissed her and pulled her close to them, their hands had never once made their way into non-pg territory-- her breasts usually ached with the need for touch by the time Steve and Bucky considered this enough kissing for the night. She wondered why they were torturing themselves, really-- it wasn’t like she  _ hadn’t _ noticed the occasional tenting of their pants by the time they pulled away.

 

Darcy, being a grown ass woman with a child to take care of, did what she always did when she wasn’t sure about something: She made a list.

 

When she hadn’t been sure about her major, she made a list of pros and cons for each major, ending in political science because bringing fuckboys to their knees in discussions was enough of an incentive. 

When she had been lacking six science credits, she made a pro and contra list of interning with Jane versus taking Chemistry over the summer-- no-brainer, really.

When she hadn’t been certain what to do with her pregnancy, she had made a list of pros and cons of keeping the baby versus helping her get adopted with a family actually capable of taking care of her-- again, no-brainer.

 

So, she made a list of reasons of why Bucky and Steve didn’t go farther than her regular middle school dance hands.

 

First on the list was that maybe, they didn’t really like girls as much as they liked boys. But when Darcy thought about how appreciative Bucky’s glance had been when she wore a lipstick as red as sin, Darcy crossed off that reason.

 

Next was that maybe, they were giving her space. That didn’t make much sense either, considering how she had been dropping hints about staying over all the time. Surely they would have to know that she  _ wanted _ to, right?

 

And so on-- Darcy eventually landed on the ugliest thought of them all, thinking that maybe they didn’t quite like her body as much as she thought they did. Puberty hadn’t been as kind to Darcy as it had been to other girls, she thought, leaving her with tiny acne scars around her nose and breasts that required three sports bras if she ever decided to hit the gym (which she did not). She hadn’t really gotten the weight of Mara’s pregnancy off her hips either, leaving her with thick thighs that rubbed together whenever she wore dresses, so she put on shorts underneath to keep her skin from going red and hurting. Her belly wasn’t quite smooth either, never had been-- and her breasts, against all odds, had grown another size.

 

Also, Steve and Bucky were basically Adonises. She had seen their damn abs.

 

She knew the thought was stupid-- she knew it was honestly, genuinely, unnecessary. Steve told her how beautiful she was every time he saw her and Bucky would whisper into her ear just how  _ incredible that red looks on you, Darce, I can never look at red the same way ever again _ but insecurity was a fickle little bitch, always ripping open old wounds and dumping gallons of salt on them. 

 

So, when Bucky pulled away from their heated make-out session in her apartment that left Bucky on his back and Darcy straddling him, she couldn’t help but feel her heart pounding in her chest a bit harder, a bit more painful. Steve had put Mara to bed, leaving Bucky and Darcy to their own devices-- she had just managed to get her fingers under his shirt, scratching her nails along his abs when he gently slowed the kiss in a move that Darcy was  _ very _ familiar with by now.

 

So she let go off him with a snap, sitting upright across his thighs before she scrambled to get to her feet. “Darcy?” 

 

Bucky was sitting upright now, pulling his shirt into place as she did the same with her sweater, before she cleared her throat. “I’m getting some water.” With a speed that would make the Black Widow proud, Darcy darted into the kitchen and opened the faucet, filling a glass with water even though she wasn’t really thirsty. Water dripped down her fingers by the time she realized that the glass was full, so she closed the faucet and nipped on her water, swallowing more out of duty than anything else.

 

_ I’m not going to cry. I’m not. _

 

With the technique that Darcy had internalized ever since she was a child and realized that tears were not going to make anyone feel better, least of all herself, she took deep breaths, keeping the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks at bay. Her throat ached, burning against the familiar sensation of keeping her inner turmoil inside, but Darcy was no stranger to pain.

 

She took another calming breath before taking a sip of her water-- she heard chatter from the living room, so Steve had finally finished his story and returned to them. An ugly voice in her head told her that maybe,  _ maybe _ they just liked kissing her, getting hot and bothered only to finish by themselves when they were back at their own place. Some kind of slow-burn thing, maybe-- but Darcy knew that this wasn’t true, not in the slightest. That didn’t make her feel any better, though.

 

“Darcy?” It was Bucky, Darcy knew however that Steve couldn’t be far behind-- his voice was tentative, careful, as though he was approaching a deer and was terrified it would run at any loud noise or sudden move.

 

“Mhm?” She didn’t turn around, kept her back straight however, her head high--  _ fake it till you make it _ . It had gotten her through her worst examinations in uni, it would get her through now.

  
“Doll, was I too forward with you? If I made you uncomfortable, you should’ve told me. I keep forgettin’ m’self with you, Darce. I’m not supposed to, but I do-- Darcy, can you please look at me?”

 

She turned slowly, faced with Bucky and Steve, just as she had thought. Bucky looked as though he ran her cat over with his car and Steve was standing in the doorway-- whether it was to give them space or because of him being terrified she’d bolt out the door wasn’t something she was sure about yet.

 

Once presented with her face, Bucky’s face basically fell to the floor-- he darted forwards, grabbing her hands so delicately, Darcy wanted to punch him in the face, because  _ you should give me more than this, damn it _ . “Darcy, I am so sorry, I am never going to do it again, I-- I shouldn’t have--” Steve looked terrified and furious and scared and Darcy looked from one of them to the next, before she slipped her hands out of Bucky’s.

 

“Why don’t you want to sleep with me?” she whispered, knowing that she should have just asked the question earlier, before Bucky thought he had touched her against her will-- both men flinched visibly, turning to one another before turning back to her. “Because we wanted to give you time, sweetheart.” Bucky answered ( _ always good with words, always smooth with the dames _ ), uncertain of whether to take her hands again or not. 

 

“We thought you might not want to and we didn’t want you to think we were doing this for your body-- not that you aren’t beautiful, because you are-- I mean, not that we’re looking, but we kind of--” Steve’s hand moved restlessly in the air and Bucky hissed “Shut  _ up _ , punk!” into his direction before Steve slapped his lips shut with a thankful expression on his face.

 

Bucky turned back to look at her, his eyes reminding her of stormclouds, the kinds that would appear in the night sky just before lighting would hit and thunder would shatter the silence. “Is that something you want, love?”

 

Darcy nodded. 

 

“And you’ve been upset not because I was too forward, but because we weren’t.. forward enough?”

 

Another nod.

 

Bucky nodded as well, before he carefully lifted his arms, making sure to give her time to get out of his way if she didn’t want to-- Darcy stayed put though, so Bucky enveloped her in a warm embrace, pulling her body flush to his, kissing the top of her head. He knew better than to tell her that  _ she could have just asked _ . Bucky trailed his fingers down her spine and Darcy felt Steve’s presence finally,  _ finally _ , as he wrapped an arm around both of his loves, kissing both thatches of dark hair. 

 

“Ithoughtyoudidn’tthinkIwasattractive.”

 

“What’s that, sweetheart?” Steve asked, leaning down and tipping one finger against his ear, like he always did when she spoke too fast and he teased her for it.

 

Darcy took a deep breath. “I thought you didn’t think I was attractive.”

 

Bucky’s fingers down her spine stopped and he leaned back to study her face. Only when he was certain she was serious, Bucky ducked to put his mouth to hers, backing her against the counter. Steve yelped at the sudden move, but Bucky didn’t even flinch as he tilted his head to lick into her mouth, his hands trailing down her sides, fingers squeezing into soft flesh as he nipped and licked and sucked at her lower lip, biting down with a possessive streak in his movements. Darcy wasn’t quick enough to respond his sudden attack, but the burn in her belly was there again, her inner voices  _ begging _ her to push him to his knees and tell him to direct his kisses elsewhere. “Say that again. I dare you.” he muttered against her lips, eyebrows raised as he stared down at her heaving, shivering body. 

 

“I  _ hate _ you.”, Darcy hissed, punching Bucky against his flesh arm (not metal, she had learned the hard way that that shit  _ hurt _ ). “You always do this, leaving me to take care of business myself when you’re gone. You can’t just get someone hot and bothered and not fucking follow through, Barnes.” She hadn’t called him Barnes in months.

 

Steve next to her shook his head at their antics, reaching to brush Darcy’s hair out of her face. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. We were just trying to be polite, you know, give you space and a way out if you wanted it. We do need to talk about how on earth you got the idea that we don’t think you’re attractive, though.”

 

Darcy shrugged, pushing against Bucky’s chest for him to back off-- he let go off her immediately. Not that she minded the touch, but she wasn’t going to have a conversation with them when Bucky was close enough to kiss her like that again. “I don’t know. You were fine with kissing, but once it got to touching, both of you just-- let me down gently, I guess. Every time. I don’t know, eventually it made me wonder.”  

 

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, clearing her throat.  _ I won’t cry, I won’t. _ “But love, I tell you that you’re beautiful all the time. And the jerk over there can’t stop looking at you when you’re in the room.” Steve whispered, almost whined-- it sounded as if she had overhauled all he had so tediously worked out about women. 

 

Darcy shrugged, leaning her head back before rubbing both hands over her face. “Look, I know it makes no sense, alright? I know what you tell me and I appreciate it, but-- I don’t know, Steve. I can’t really help how it feels.” There was a slight edge to her tone as she spoke-- it wasn’t like she could control the way she felt about all of this. 

 

She didn’t see Steve flinch at her words, but she knew that he did-- a gentle hand reached out, wrapping around her waist; it was metal. “Sweetheart, we’ve always wanted to be with you-- in any way you want us to, alright? We really didn’t know what this whole thing was doing to you. I was sure I was the only one goin’ home with blue balls.” Bucky grinned and Darcy opened her eyes towards him. “Yeah, but you went home with Steve. I was alone here.”

 

The words hit home, she knew it-- Bucky’s arm around her waist twitched and he made a knowing sound. “Okay. That’s fair, we didn’t think of that at all.” Steve had the decency to look like a kicked puppy at her words. Darcy sighed.

 

“You know what, I’m not even in the mood anymore. Let’s just watch the damn movie.” She made sure to squeeze both their hands before going back to the living room, so they knew she wasn’t breaking up with them or anything. When they settled down next to her, however, Darcy noticed that both of them had their arms around her and not a minute went by without a set of fingers trailing down her arms or thighs or a kiss being planted on the nearest patch of skin next to either of them. 

 

Well, at least they learned.


	6. It was Steve, of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP second to last chapter. Well, actually last chapter, since the very last one is an epilogue. It may be a weird thing to end it here, but I didn't want the story to go too long. I'll eventually get to adding one-shots etc, which all of you can request if you like-- just message me on xfayewrites.tumblr.com :) 
> 
> Eh, so, I'd give you a description, but guys-- this is smut. All of this. Just smut. But fun smut? xD
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3 :)

It was Steve, of all people.

 

Merely a week after their almost-but-also-not-really-fight (Darcy wasn’t certain how to call it), she was cuddled on Steve’s lap, his arms wrapped around her so tightly she jokingly claimed that she couldn’t breathe. Bucky had gone for a walk with Mara-- it was already dark out, but Bucky had claimed that Darcy needed some time off her feet after the day she’d had and honestly, Darcy was inclined to agree. Stark had almost blown up his lab (again) which however this time almost ended up with a lawsuit from one of the now former assistants. Darcy had prevented the worst, but since the discussion had taken half her day, her throat was sore and her feet ached like no tomorrow.

 

So, here they were, watching some random CSI episode-- Darcy loved watching CSI when she didn’t want to concentrate on what was going on. No-brainer shows, she called them.

 

Darcy felt Steve shifting slightly after about ten minutes and turned around to look at his face. “You okay? I don’t have to sit  _ on _ your lap. Next to you is just as fine.” Steve chuckled, patting her thighs a bit. “I’m good, doll-- wait, actually, I have a better idea.” He nudged Darcy off the couch for a moment, before he laid down on his side, facing the TV. Steve then waved towards her so she laid down with her back to his chest, effectively spooning. Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and kept her to him, after a moment of thought he lifted the top one of her legs and placed it over his, pushing her closer to him with slight pressure on her belly. The couch was huge, thankfully-- Stark had gotten couches long enough for Steve or Thor to lay on. 

 

“Much better.” Steve muttered against Darcy’s neck and she chuckled, enveloped in warmth. “True. I like this better, actually.” Darcy agreed, wiggling her butt a little bit to get more comfortable. Steve chuckled against her neck, nuzzling his nose into her hair. 

 

They stayed like that for just a few moments-- then, Darcy felt the tension shift a little bit. She became more and more aware of Steve’s warm body behind her, his breath ghosting over her hair, his fingers occasionally twitching in response to the things on tv. She was about to call it quits (enough teasing for one night), when Steve’s fingers lifted from her belly to brush the hair on one side of her face away, exposing her neck to him. His lips followed, slightly dry and cracked as they brushed over her skin, pressing feather-light kisses wherever they touched. Darcy swallowed hard as Steve’s hand travelled back down to her belly, his kisses growing bolder. The tip of his tongue darted out to taste, followed by another kiss that was far less chaste than the ones before. Steve locked his lips around her neck, sucking gently and for a moment, his hips rolled up against her butt, the proof of his arousal obviously reminding her that he was enjoying himself. “Steve--” Darcy whispered and for a moment, his movements stilled, as though he wanted to make sure that this wasn’t a  _ Steve, stop _ but rather  _ Steve, keep going _ . She felt him smile against her neck, his kisses growing even bolder as he sucked and bit and nibbled on her skin-- Darcy knew she’d have some marks to cover up tomorrow. 

 

Oh God, what would Bucky say when he saw them?

 

The thought made her smile and she pushed her butt back against his groin, eliciting a sharp gasp from Steve-- in retaliation, he smacked her butt lightly, causing Darcy to yelp in surprise. “Too much?” he asked, leaning in to lick around the shell of her ear. “Not enough.”, she responded, rolling her butt back again.

 

Steve chuckled, the fingers on her belly suddenly moving, dancing gently over her shirt. He seemed to make a decision then, she could basically hear the wheels in his head turning-- but Steve Rogers was the Star Spangled Man with a Fucking Plan (Yes, all caps necessary), so he gently let his fingers dance below her shirt. A short moment of panic followed for Darcy, knowing that he wouldn’t be tracing a smooth, flat stomach, let alone the rock-hard abs that he was used to. But Steve’s touch didn’t even falter, his fingers danced up and down every mountain and valley, his kisses returning back to her neck. Darcy couldn’t help but moan when he sucked especially feverishly, arching back just a little bit-- Steve responded immediately, his hands lifting to cup her breasts through her bra. His hands were barely able to contain her breasts and he groaned as he noticed that, talented fingers slipping below the cups and gently circling the nipples. “Careful, they’re really sensitive.”, she muttered and Steve’s touch immediately turned even lighter, regressing to feather-light circles that caused her peaks to contract almost immediately. “Like this?”, he whispered and Darcy nodded feverishly, arching back to his touch, rubbing her ass against his groin. “Sweetheart, slow down-- we’ll get there, I promise, we will.” he muttered and one hand landed on her hip, slowing her roll to a stop. Darcy whimpered in disapproval but her heart beat quicker in excitement when he didn’t move his hand from her hip.

 

Darcy thanked all the Gods that she was wearing yoga-pants tonight, just to chill out, because when Steve’s fingers dipped below her waistband, they had much more space than they would have had in those tight jeans Darcy tried to fit into. His other hand was still alternating nipples, circling one and then going back to the other.

 

His hand below her waistline travelled down, stopping suddenly as the expected patch of hair didn’t appear. “Uhm--” he began and Darcy chuckled breathlessly. “Oh, yeah. It’s a 2016 thing. Some people like to go-- bare.” Steve sucked harder against her skin in retaliation for her laughing, before his fingers grew bolder, dipping below until they ghosted over her pulsating, hot flesh. “Laughing at your elders, hm?”, he whispered, his index finger parting her, carefully nudging against the wetness there. Steve made a pleased sound as his finger gathered plenty of moisture, almost lazily. Darcy was ready to punch him in the gut by the time he finally brought his finger up to circle her clit-- her hips almost came off the couch at that and she couldn’t help but let out a loud moan. Steve stopped circling for just a moment, before he pressed an almost chaste kiss against her temple. “Shh, Darce, I got you. You’re so beautiful like this. Just think of what Bucky would do when he was here.” His fingers went back to lazily circling her clit, testing what kind of speed she liked, whether she preferred ups and downs or flicks or circles or taps. All the while, Steve kept talking, whispering things in her ear that Darcy would love to tell someone about, but telling people that Captain America talked dirty with his fingers down a girl’s pants was like insisting that birds flew south in the winter to maintain their tan-- cool concept, just not that realistic.

 

“Steve--” she whispered and he just didn’t stop. “Imagine how much Bucky would love to see you like this-- I’m thinking maybe he could fuck you while I do this, circle your clit until you come off the bed screaming. Do you think that’d be something you like, love? Or maybe Bucky and I could switch positions-- or you could suck him off while I fuck you from behind, is that something you’d like?”

 

“Steve!” He stopped then, his fingers on her breast and her clit just as much as his mouth. “Steve, if you don’t put either your fingers or your dick in me in the next ten seconds, I’m getting a vibrator.”

 

He laughed at that, clearly relieved that he hadn’t done something wrong. “Hm, I’m thinking I’d like Bucky there when we do that for the first time. So--” with another gentle flick against her clit, his fingers danced downwards. Darcy pulled her pants and panties down just a little bit, to give him better access-- he turned her head and kissed her lips softly for her trouble, before he leaned back with his eyes open. Darcy turned in his arms, so she laid down on her back-- she wanted to close her eyes, but Steve’s downward trailing fingers wandered up again until they almost were at her belly button. “Nu-uh, love. You look at me or you’ll really need that vibrator.” With a wide grin, Steve waited until she reopened her eyes-- any other day of the week, Darcy would have protested, but she just didn’t have the strength. “There’s my best girl.” he muttered, fingers trailing back down until his index and middle finger brushed against her entrance. He nudged them in both at once, going slower than he probably needed-- his eyes widened at the incredible easy slide in. Darcy’s lips parted in a quiet moan as his fingers stretched her, not quite enough, not quite what she wanted, but they’d do for now. “Sweetheart, you are so beautiful.” he whispered against her lips, gently moving his fingers in and out, slowly, torturously. “If you could only look at your face right now. Are you close, love? Are you going to come for me?”

 

Darcy nodded, biting her lip. The muscles in her inner walls twitched with the need to just finally,  _ finally _ finish, but it wasn’t quite enough, not really. “I need more.”, she breathed and Steve nodded, leaning down to brush his nose against hers before he kissed her harder than he ever had-- his tongue curled around hers immediately, sucking life and air out of her lungs as his fingers sped up, curling slightly inside of her. She came as he added his thumb to the mix, circling her clit harder and faster than before-- his kiss muffled her scream and she moved her hips in tandem with his hand to ride out the waves of her orgasm. 

 

It felt like hours had passed by the time Steve slipped his fingers out of her, carefully pulling her pants up again and holding her close. “You did so well, sweetheart.”, he whispered and Darcy laughed shakily. “I didn’t even do anything. Give me a minute and get on your back, then you can start praising.” Steve laughed, brushing his lips against hers. “Mm, I’m thinking we wait with that, for just another hour. Bucky will be back soon with Mara and I don’t want them to catch us mid-act.”

 

That made sense-- she didn’t want that either. Darcy nodded, returning the kiss softly. “When she’s sleeping?” Darcy whispered and Steve smiled widely. “Yeah, doll. When she’s sleeping. Bucky’s going to be there too, then.” For a moment, Steve was silent, before he leaned foward to kiss her forehead. “Do you want both of us to participate the first time? I’m not sure whether you’ve, uhm, done this kind of thing before--”

 

Darcy raised one eyebrow. “Steve, I have a kid. How do you think did I make Mara?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “I know  _ that _ , doll. I just mean, with two people. We can go slow, if you like, one by one first and later--”

 

She shook her head vehemently. “No. I loved what we did here, I do, but I don’t want this to feel like-- I don’t know. Like I’m switching you out. I want Bucky there, too.” Steve nodded, smiling-- he bent down to kiss her nose. “Good, me too.”

 

Darcy sighed then, getting up from her position. “I think I’m going to go shower real quick, though.  _ Someone _ got me all dirty.”

 

Steve laughed out loud at that, shaking his head. “The lucky bastard.”

 

Darcy showered and changed-- she made sure to get matching underwear and after a long moment, she slipped into soft long sleeping pants and a simple T-Shirt. It made no sense to put on anything special-- Darcy couldn’t really say that she had anything particularly sexy in the drawers and it would just feel weird, as if she was putting on a mask. This was their first time-- she’d have plenty of time for seduction later.

 

The door opened just as she ran her fingers through her now dry hair-- Darcy peeked around the corner to see that Steve had gotten up from his spot on the couch to greet Bucky, who was carrying a sleeping Mara in his arm. He had to have kept the buggy downstairs in the garage; Darcy always left it there as well, since it was easier than to get it upstairs into her apartment again. She smiled at Bucky, rushing over to kiss him on the lips and pull Mara out of his arms. Bucky looked slightly confused, but she only shot Steve a look before carrying her daughter to her room. Darcy made quick work of changing Mara’s diaper and putting her into more comfortable clothing. The child didn’t even stir, already in deep. Darcy heard whispers outside, hoping that Steve would tell Bucky what happened, what they agreed on. She wasn’t quite sure how to express her feelings just yet-- another thing they had to work on.

After Darcy put Mara into her bed, she pushed a gentle kiss onto her daughter’s forehead, before she brushed the dark hair out of her face. Not much longer, and she’d be able to braid it. Another moment and Darcy walked outside of the room, closing the door behind her gently. JARVIS had offered to always alarm Darcy when Mara was about to wake up-- the AI had been a tremendous help so far.

 

Nervously, she swayed back to the living room, finding it empty. “Guys?” she called quietly, barely above a whisper-- super soldier hearing was definitely a great thing when there was a baby around. “In here.”, Bucky called and Darcy followed his voice into her bedroom, finding both men sitting on her bed, shoes and socks removed. Steve looked positively giddy, Bucky seemed nervous. “Hey.”, she muttered, stopping in the doorway. 

 

“Stevie told me what you guys talked about.”, Bucky began and Darcy nodded, fiddling with the seam of her shirt. “And what do you think about that?” Darcy questioned.

 

Bucky smiled. “Well, I’m pretty bummed I missed it, doll. Was he good to you? Took the punk some time to figure out the territory, I bet.” Steve groaned, running both hands over his face to hide his blush. “ _ Shut up _ , Bucky.”

 

“No, he was a real natural.” Darcy quipped and Steve lifted his head to throw Bucky a look that clearly said  _ I told you I did well _ . 

 

“Do you want to-- you know? Do this?” Darcy asked then and Bucky nodded solemnly. “Yeah, doll. I want to. Steve does as well.” Steve smiled in approval.

 

Darcy took a deep breath and then came a step closer, another and yet another-- until she was standing between the two of them, their heads lifted to look at her. In that position, she towered over them just a little bit. Darcy reached out, touching Bucky’s hair, brushing the dark strands back, letting her nails scratch over his scalp as she went. 

 

Bucky’s eyes closed slightly at the movement and for a moment Darcy thought he might start purring like a cat. She smiled, turning to Steve, unsure of what to do. “Just do what feels right, sweetheart.”, the Captain provided, reaching out to hold her hand. She squeezed his hand, smiling thankfully, before she let go of both of them, brushing her hair behind her ears. In a swift motion, before she could talk herself into backing out, she pulled off her T-Shirt and stepped out of her pajama pants, leaving her in a set of purple underwear-- there was some lace, some bows, but all in all Darcy liked it because the bra contained her breasts professionally and the lacy panties had a boyshorts cut that did amazing things for her ass. 

 

She felt heat rise up her chest as none of them said anything; Darcy didn’t feel brave enough to look up to look at them, instead she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about the fact that she couldn’t see her toes over her breasts and belly. “Darcy.”, Bucky whispered, his arms reaching out to pull her between his knees. “Darcy, sweetheart, please look at me.” he added and Darcy obliged, her lashes sweeping up as she stared at Bucky’s face. There was nothing but adoration in it. For the first time since Darcy knew him, it seemed as though words wouldn’t quite work out the way Bucky Barnes wanted them to, so he placed both hands on her hips and kissed the skin just below her bra, his lips dragging across the warmth of her skin, making her shiver at the contact. He raised goosebumps all over and Steve smiled, getting up from his spot next to Bucky and stopping behind her, sweeping her hair to one side to kiss her on her neck the way he had before. Bucky lifted his head to watch his loves, Darcy had her head tilted back slightly against Steve’s shoulder, breathing hard through her parted lips as he kissed her again and again. 

 

She wasn’t sure what happened next, because Steve gently let go of her and when she reopened her eyes, she found that both Bucky and he had thrown their shirts to the floor. Bucky backed up on the bed, taking her hands to get her to follow him-- she did and he motioned for her to lie on her back. Darcy didn’t like that idea quite as much, so she reached to push Bucky’s shoulders flat onto the mattress, climbing on top of him. A small smile curled his lips as she reached down to kiss him, tentatively at first, but quickly growing much more adventurous. Bucky’s hands ran up and down her naked back, memorizing her skin as she licked into his mouth-- he submitted to her quickly, clearly content to let her do whatever the hell she wanted. Darcy liked that, for sure.

 

A solid warmth pressed against her back for a moment and she looked up to see Steve-- without wasting a breath, she pulled him down towards them, gratifying him with another kiss as well. She then sat up straight, straddling Bucky as the men kissed, glimpses of their tongues flashing towards Darcy as she watched them. Their actions went straight to her groin and even though she had gotten off not that long ago, she already felt her muscles complain about the lack of action. 

 

“You are so beautiful.”, Darcy muttered as she let one hand run down Bucky’s torso, eyes carefully mapping every patch of skin she could find. She knew that, technically, there had to be some scars he carried away from his battles, but the serum must have fixed them all. Darcy didn’t quite know how she felt about that. “Shush, doll. You’re stealin’ m’lines.” Bucky whispered, eyes half-closed as Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck-- yeah, Darcy had been on the other side of that. She knew how that felt.

 

A mischievous spark glowed in her eyes and she took Bucky’s hands, placing them firmly on her hips, before she began slowly rolling her core against his groin. It definitely had the desired effect-- Bucky’s eyes grew wide at her movement and he hissed “Holy  _ shit _ .” so loudly, that Steve had to look up for a moment to see what was happening. The blonde man then grinned widely, ducking his head to continue. 

 

“Darcy-- sweetheart--” Bucky managed to get out, but Darcy didn’t answer; she leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest as she rolled her hips harder, faster, grinding down against the denim covering his dick-- she could feel it straining the fabric. The seams of his jeans provided delicious friction against her core and while Darcy knew that it wasn’t going to be enough to get her off, it still felt damn good. “Darcy-- Darcy I don’t want to yet. Please go slower.”, Bucky managed to get out between gritted teeth and Darcy showed mercy, slowing the roll of her hips. Steve emerged from his spot, lips wet and shiny. Bucky’s neck was covered in bruises and Darcy remembered that her neck probably didn’t look much better. 

 

“I’ll show the two of you, teamin’ up on me.” Bucky groaned, before he gently nudged Darcy off his lap. She went willingly, a little bit boneless-- the three of them laughed as she bounced on the bed, landing on her back. “Mm, someone’s been teasing you.”, Buck muttered, his fingers trailing down between her legs, feeling the slick that had built up in her very core. 

  
Darcy swallowed and nodded, looking towards Steve. “Lay down next to me?”, she whispered to the blonde and he obliged, opening up his pants as she motioned for him to do so. Bucky did the same, but he remained between her legs, nuzzling the bump below her belly button. She never got rid of her pregnancy weight. Bucky ghosted kisses along the tiger stripes of stretch marks along her belly, while Darcy turned towards Steve. She reached out to kiss the blonde man, her hand trailing down nervously. She run it over his chest, across his abs, dipping her fingers below a coarse patch of blonde hair, finally reaching what she had been looking for. Darcy wrapped her hand around Steve’s dick the second Bucky mouthed at her pussy through the fabric of her underwear. Darcy’s hips bucked and Bucky chuckled, holding her close as he carefully lapped at her warmth-- Steve moaned into her mouth as she began gently rolling her hand up and down his shaft, making a tight circle with her hand as she stroked him slowly, experimenting with twisting her hand and running her thumb over the sensitive head. Steve’s lips dislodged from her at that and he moaned helplessly into her neck, his hands coming up, one to tangle into her hair and the other wrapping around her waist. “He likes that, doll, do it again.” Bucky muttered as he pulled down her panties and Darcy was quick to follow his instruction. For a moment, she considered bending down to get her mouth on Steve, but then Bucky licked a bold stripe from her entrance to her clit, effectively parting her lips for him. “Shit.”, she hissed. Steve scratched together some brains apparently, because he lifted his hand from her waist and ran his thumb over her nipples through the fabric of her bra, just the way he had found out she liked it. 

 

Bucky gently lapped at her clit. “She likes it in circles.” Steve provided helpfully-- Darcy swept her thumb over his slit as a thanks and he shivered at her touch. “I can figure it out.” Bucky pouted, but he let his tongue run over her clit in circles either way, causing Darcy to gasp and one hand moved down to pull at his hair-- she didn’t even notice her hand rushing down to grasp at Bucky’s head until he groaned into her flesh, applying more pressure, just the way she liked it. Darcy did her best to keep up her strokes of Steve’s cock, but with the exquisite torture of Bucky’s tongue, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could. Her concentration was completely fucked when Bucky eased one finger into her, quickly adding a second as he found her wet and  _ ready _ . Steve, for whatever reason, seemed to regain his speech, because he ducked and whispered filthy promises into her ear while tweaking one nipple albeit as carefully as she had told him to. “Steve-- Bucky, god damn it, don’t you dare slow down, I’ll punch you--” Bucky chuckled against her flesh but he didn’t slow down, whether it was out of mercy or fear Darcy didn’t know and she didn’t care, because he curled his fingers to stroke at her inner walls, trying to find the spot that Darcy never reached herself-- a determined suck on her clit and Darcy was a goner, moaning against Steve’s shoulder as he kept telling her  _ you’re so beautiful _ and  _ we’re never letting you leave this bed _ and  _ God I love you _ .

 

She came down from her high slowly, opening her eyes and turning it to look at Steve-- Bucky gently let go of her, crawling up her body to pull Steve into a kiss; In the back of her mind she remembered that Steve had demanded a taste. Bucky’s flesh hand lowered to join hers at Steve’s cock and they stroked together as the men kissed.

 

“I love you too.”, Darcy admitted then, watching them as they kissed and froze in the moment, both men turning to look at her. “I love you.” Bucky whispered and Steve laughed in glee, batting away both their hands to wrap his arms around his loves-- it was a bit uncomfortable, with Bucky half on top of her and Steve’s arms squeezing too hard, but it was great.

 

It was everything.

 

“How do you want to continue this?” Darcy asked then and Steve looked to Bucky. The men exchanged a look and Steve turned to look at her. “Would you want to-- give Bucky head? Then I think we can do what we said on the couch.” Darcy grinned. “You said a ton of things on the couch, Steve.” He rolled his eyes at that and swatted her bottom. “Now, missy, don’t go around disrespecting your elders.”

  
Darcy laughed in glee and motioned for Bucky to move up the headboard, parting his legs slightly for her to take a position between them. She went on her hands and knees, leaning in to kiss Bucky first-- his lips tasted like her and Darcy never really knew what to do with that, but she liked it now; His hands lifted to cup her face, gently brushing his thumbs against her cheeks, one metal, one flesh.

 

Darcy then turned, letting her lips wander down Bucky’s neck, his chest (pausing to bite his nipple gently, causing him to call out her name in shock), down to his abdominals. She watched the muscles contract at her soft kisses and nibbles, promised to give them more attention later, before she scooched down a little bit to be on the right height with his dick-- he wasn’t crazy unproportional, but rather a perfect size and thickness for her. Tentatively, she licked over the slit where he leaked precome, leaving Bucky to exhale shakily. Darcy chuckled and wanted to continue, but a warm hand on her hip stopped her. “Just a moment, sweetheart.” Steve muttered behind her, gently pushing her ass towards his groin-- he had gotten a condom while she had been busy with Bucky, apparently. “Just let me get this show on the road and then you can go ahead and have fun.” Darcy turned to smile at him and Bucky flipped him off. 

 

Steve returned her smile and took himself in hand, gently rubbing the head of his cock against her slick core, gathering as much moisture as he could. Darcy turned to look at Bucky, who looked at Steve-- Steve was breathing hard behind her by the time he dared to gently ease his cock inside, going slowly enough for Darcy to be certain she was going to lose her mind. “Hooooly shit.” Darcy groaned into Bucky’s hip and his metal arm came to cup her head. “Go slow, Steven.” Bucky demanded and Darcy whimpered at the thought. “Fuck, no. Tell him to move faster than a melting glacier, please, Bucky. Tell ‘im.” 

 

Bucky chuckled at that and Steve swatted her bottom a bit, causing Darcy to contract a little bit around him. Steve waited for a moment, before he eased more into her, both hands on her hips as he simultaneously pulled her back onto him. By the time he was fully sheathed inside her, both of them were breathing hard. Bucky had his flesh hand wrapped around himself, stroking up and down languidly and Darcy decided that he had been left to his own devices too long now, so she lifted her head and sucked his head into her mouth, providing gently suction as she got him wet, before easing off and getting more of him between her lips. “Darcy, you can go slo--” he began, before he threw his head back in a long moan as Darcy licked over his slit before wiggling a bit more of him into her mouth. She didn’t fit everything in, but that was fine-- Darcy knew how to make it work, so she wrapped her hand around the part that didn’t quite fit.

 

Steve now began to move, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, changing angles and alternating speed, trying to get a feel for what she liked and what she didn’t. Darcy was enthusiastic, moaning around Bucky’s cock several times. Bucky seemed to love that, as he kept telling Steve  _ to just do that same thing again, fuck it all, punk, don’t make me come back there and show you how _ . 

 

The more Bucky got turned on, the more he talked-- Steve was pounding into her harder than before, tilting her hips just the right way to hit the spot that Bucky had caressed with his fingers not that long ago; Darcy sucked harder in response and Bucky tugged lightly on her hair. “Doll, I ain’t gonna last any more-- sweetheart, if you don’t want to swallow, you need to let go.”

 

Darcy shortly contemplated letting go, but she figured that she didn’t really mind swallowing for the right person, so she only went harder-- Steve eased off her a little bit when she did so, determined to bring Bucky off first; So when Darcy sped up, sucked on his length and rewarded his moaning her name with another lick across his slit, Bucky came, warm and salty and a little bit bitter in her mouth. She gently lapped at his dick as he moaned her name and Steve’s and some profanities she hadn’t heard before in her entire life. By the time he was softening in her mouth, Darcy let go, pushing kisses up his chest before he grabbed her roughly and pulled her onto his chest, kissing her hard. Steve slid out of her after Bucky made some movement behind her back and Bucky slid on his back, effectively taking Darcy with him. 

 

They kept kissing, but Darcy already wanted to protest the lack of fucking from Steve’s part when the blonde man eased into her again, bracing himself on either side of Bucky’s shoulders. He fucked into her hard, determined to get her to come again-- She eased off Bucky’s lips to moan into his neck, one of Bucky’s hands wandering down to spread her more open for Steve. “ _ Hnn _ , I’m going to-- just a little bit more, Steve,  _ please _ .” she breathed into Bucky’s neck and Steve was nothing if not obedient for beautiful women, so he kept pounding against her spot as she grinded her pelvis and thus her clit against Bucky’s groin-- she came then, with a shout into Bucky’s neck to keep as quiet as she could. Sight and hearing disappeared on her for a second as she trembled in the aftershocks-- she didn’t even notice that Steve above her stiffened and came with a broken moan himself.

 

By the time Darcy was back to herself, she was sandwiched between two super soldiers, all three of them breathing hard. 

 

“Holy shit.” Darcy exhaled loudly and Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, you can say that out loud, doll.” Steve merely grumbled on top of them, before he eased out of her and went to get rid of the condom. He returned minutes later with a warm, wet washcloth, bending to clean up all three of them. Darcy reached for the washcloth herself, but Steve just swatted her hands away and gently rubbed it over her sensitive folds, before cleaning up Bucky and then himself. “Mara is still sleeping, I checked.” Steve muttered, before he chucked the washcloth into the laundry basket.

 

“Good. I don’t think I can move my arms yet. Or my legs.” Darcy whispered into Bucky’s chest and the brunette male smiled, gently easing her off him, so she laid between Steve and him. “I’ll carry you around, sweetheart. In ten to twenty minutes.”

 

Darcy sighed loudly. “Super fucking soldiers.”

 

Bucky giggled. “Super  _ Fucking _ soldiers.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes as Darcy and Bucky chuckled. “You two are ridiculous.”

 


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging out until this last chapter, my friends! It's fairly short, compared to the others, but I kind of liked it as an epilogue.
> 
> In the future, I'll probably add one-shots to this and make it a series or fluffy things :) Input for those one-shots is always appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and being so incredibly kind!! I love you all!
> 
> For reference: Dad is Bucky and Papa is Steve :)

Mara doesn’t know many things, she thinks-- she’s barely eight, but her Dad tells her that she’s the smartest kid he’s ever seen and that she takes after her Mom in an almost terrifying way. Mara’s fine with that, really-- because her Mom works for Tony Effing Stark (she’s not allowed to swear, her Papa says, or she’ll have to put a dollar into the swear jar. Mom and Dad put _a lot_ of dollars into the swear jar.). Her Papa tells her that her Mom used to be an assistant, but now she works at the PR department-- her Mom laughs at the way her Papa looks at her then, waving her hand and telling her that it’s silly to tell Mara these things just yet, because she can't quite understand what PR even means. 

 

Mara doesn’t think it’s silly. 

 

She thinks Uncle Clint is silly, because he keeps trying to get her to learn how to use a bow and arrow, even though her Mom, her Dad  _ and _ her Papa keep telling him no. No means no, Mara has learned that a long time ago and she’s only eight and Uncle Clint is like  _ fifty _ . He gasps in shock every time she tells him that she thinks he’s fifty, though, so she isn’t really sure about that number.

 

She thinks Aunt Nat is  _ awesome _ , because of her red hair and how she brings the very best presents and how she taught Mara Russian when she was just a baby. Mara wants to have red hair like Aunt Nat someday, she thinks-- but for now, she’s content with calling mean kids in school bad Russian words. Russian words don’t count on the swear jar, Mara has heard her Dad arguing for this and he won against Mom and Papa, which _never_ happens,  _ever_.

 

Uncle Tony is even  _ more _ awesome, because he puts on great music in his lab and Mara likes to watch him work on his  _ suits _ , even though her Mom doesn’t like it when she does that. Uncle Tony often rubs through her hair and tells her that if she’s good at school, maybe she can work for him and Aunt Pepper too, someday. Mara would like that, she thinks, but she’d like it even more if Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper worked for  _ her _ and she tells him so. He laughs so much that tears trickle down his eyes. Mara thinks that is a good thing, even though tears usually aren't that great.

 

She hasn’t seen Uncle Bruce in a while, because he’s either in India or in  _ So-ko-via _ , but Mara doesn’t think her Papa really knows where he is. That’s okay, though, Mara tells her Papa, because Uncle Bruce is family and family always comes back; Uncle Thor always comes back too.

 

Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane are her favourites, though, she has to admit that. Because Uncle Thor promises to take her to  _ As-gard _ someday and Mom actually said  _ Sure, if Janey-bean can figure out the effing rainbow road-bridge-thing so it’s safe for interworld-ly travel _ . Mara thinks that’s as good as a yes. She’s going to hold her Mom to it, she knows that much. Aunt Jane is an  _ astro-physi-cist  _ or something and while Mara isn’t sure what that means, she got to go to Oslo with Aunt Jane and Uncle Thor just last year, because Aunt Jane got some weird prize or something. Mara didn't quite know and she doesn't think that Uncle Thor knew either, but they outdid each other as they cheered at the party, loud enough for people to turn their heads and look at them funny.

 

Her parents are different from other parents, Mara thinks-- she can tell her teachers think that, because they keep asking her  _ who is your real dad? _ and Mara doesn’t know how to answer, because they’re both real and she can touch them and the question doesn’t make sense. The kids say similar things and sometimes Mara cries-- when she tells her Papa, though, her Papa gets all angry and he says  _ Mara, sweetheart, these people don’t know what they are talking about. What matters is that we love you, that you’re loved and we love you so much, sweetheart. _

 

Mara thinks her Papa is right and she promises not to tell her Dad, because her Dad gets angry really fast and does stupid things, her Mom says so all the time.

 

But Mara still thinks she’s pretty lucky, even if her Papa sometimes has a twitchy jaw or her Dad does stupid things when he's angry or her Mom forgets that she doesn't like turkey sandwiches to school anymore, _Mom, I want peanut butter and jam, everyone else always has peanut butter and jam!_

 

Because all the mean kids never said a mean word to her ever again after she brought Captain America, the Winter Soldier and the PR manager of the Avengers Initiative to  _ Bring your Parents to School Day _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at xfayewrites on tumblr, if you like :)


End file.
